Three's a Crowd
by Koken
Summary: A ship in space is a complicated place to start a relationship, especially when you love more than one person LEMONS, Graphic, M/M/M ReedxTuckerxArcher. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Odd Man Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Enterprise, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Trip…stop playing with the damn transporter...

**Warnings: Sexual Content **yeah, it's explicit so be warned. It's a threesome and pure Smut for Trip Malcolm and Jon. Enjoy, and consider yourself properly prepared for steaminess.

PART 1: Odd Man Out

Captain Jonathan Archer

I watch my best friend of almost ten years squirm in front of me. There really isn't a better way to describe it. I know him well, well enough to know that this movement proceeds a certain type of conversation.

"Who is she?" I ask, setting down my beet and flashing him a knowing smile.

"Why do you always assume it's about a girl." Trip remarked, demeanor bristling at my comment.

Before I fire back a snide remark I connect the clues. I know that fidget, this is a matter of the heart, but here after duty shift, Trip doesn't lie to me. Always brutally honest even when I still have to maintain a sense of Command. So No. It's romantic. But that could mean it is not about a woman. Ah. "I'm sorry Trip." I tell him pushing sincerity into my voice and temporarily banishing the smirk from my face. "Who is _he?_" Oh damn, that didn't last long, my smirk is back.

I watch the younger man's face turn red and his eyes shine in disbelief. I am shocked he doesn't realize I can read him like an open book. I guess I've just always paid more attention to him then he has to me. I shift and push down the sadness that begs at the back of my chest. I do love Trip, but it's been a long time since I put that behind me, he's my friend and he'll never see me as anything else. I push those thoughts down and away, as well as a little twitch of jealousy. He's got himself a love interest and I'm going to be a good friend. "Come on, it's not like you havn't told me about the men in your life before."

I watch him shift again, well this is new, uncomfortable…embarrassed. "Malcolm.." I venture to guess. The two have been getting closer and closer in the months since the mission in the expanse came to a conclusion. I remember a conversation not long ago, one that involved a little too much alcoholic and the topic of conversation, one delectable armory officer. My young friend wasn't the only one speaking of the compact British man with admiration. I'll admit he's been catching my eye more than I like to admit, but then again, I don't let things keep my eye for long. It isn't good to dwell on what I can't have. But I do remember the boyish smile he gave me when I first complemented the Englishman's ass.

From the flabbergasted way his mouth won't shut I know that I hit the nail on the head. I can't help but chuckled when he throws his arms up and pushes his plate away from himself in a bit of a huff. "What am I the only one who didn't see this coming?" He asks, bright blue eyes wide with indignation.

"Yes" I tell him, as dead pan as I can muster before I break out with a chuckle. He's speechless and I take a second to enjoy it. "No, sorry Trip, I couldn't resist" I take a sip from my glass and set it back down, taking the time to tame my expression a bit. "I just know he's someone you happen to…fancy in return."

"Fancy…fancy…" Trip leaned back nervously running his hands along his pants. "you did not just say fancy."

I feel my brow furrow at the man's hesitation. "What's the problem?"

He shrugs as he leaned back, a small groan working it way out of his throat. He's afraid of something, classic hesitation. "Malcolm's not the kinda guy to toy with you Trip…"

"I know…I know…." He reaches out, running his fingers around his cup and I can see his sadness, see his heart clench. "I'm not very good at this …you know?"

I do know. He's bright and beautiful and full of energy, something attractive to a lot of people but he's never been one to be tamed. Relationships never seem to last with him. I guess it was just a matter of time before it got to him. I don't speak, I just nod. I want him to keep talking, he needs to.

"Malcolm doesn't want a roll in the hay…at least I'm good at that" He snickers before taking a sip and continuing. "I'm not good at this…and I don't know if this is such a good idea. We're in the middle of space…things with me, they never end calm and quiet…it's …loud and noisy and messy and…on a starship…."

"You planning on it ending messy Trip?" I ask him, watching his hurt, burning blue eyes peeking up at me.

"Not plannin' no…"

"Don't start this scared…" I tell him, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "It might work out. It might not. You might break his heart. He might break yours. But he asked you out. He fancies you too ya know." I smirk to break the tension, and I feel it infectiously spread onto my friends face. He's so much more insecure then he likes to let on. Hopefully Malcolm will learn that. I feel my chest pinch a little. For the last few years, even after I stressed myself to the breaking point with the world on my shoulders, I still had a friend. I still had Trip. I don't want to think about the possibility that he won't be around as much. I push that down and away. I am lucky he still speaks to me.

"Your gonna have to start limiting how much you look at his ass if he's my boyfriend." Trip remarks, a hidden little smirk on his mouth.

"Oh no, if you tell him about that I might have to tell him a few things myself…things I swore to keep secret" I'm sure he's thinking of something horribly embarrassing by the way his face turns red. I'm not thinking of anything in particular but he doesn't need to know that. Malcolm also doesn't need to know I like to look at his ass. Even more he doesn't need to know the two of us talk about him at all.

"You wouldn't" The southerner spoke, voice soft with a mixture of shock and anger

"Why don't you test me?" I challenged.

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

It's not like there are a lot of options for dates on a starship, but I also won't deny this is the first thing on our minds either. His hands are under my soft cotton shirt, his lips hot on mine, tongue winding into my mouth and taking my breath away. I know this is gonna be hard and fast and wonderful, and part of me wishes we could slow down, savor the moment. But it's been a long time since anyone has touched me like this, even longer since someone has kissed me with such, enthusiasm. His tongue is in my mouth and one hand in my hair claiming me roughly.

He's taller than me, and I can feel his body, scent and heat wrapping around me, dominating me and making my head spin. I want him. Dreamed of him. Fantasized about him. Now here I am, at the hands of the beautiful blonde man and he's worshiping my body like it was made of the finest chocolate imaginable. "Bloody hell…" I hear myself whisper as his lips work their way down my neck. His tongue is hot and wiggling and incredibly good. His fingers, talented, long and slender trace my body with strong intention. I feel him, all hot flesh against me, covering me, all of me all at once. It's beautiful and hot and incredible. I arch against him, my skin feels like overheated summer against his and when his graceful fingers wrap around my aching cock I can't help but whimper.

He draws the sound from me with a chuckle, warm, playful and affectionate, something I have come to recognize as Trip Tucker. His blonde hair tickles the bottom of my chin but I can't pay attention to any one thing as his fingers milk me and his body rubs against me and his lips tug on my nipples. "Oh Shit" I hear myself whisper as I realize it's going too fast. I push at his shoulders, fingers digging into the yielding flesh there for just a moment.

He backs off quickly, and the cool air of the room rushes over my skin like a bucket of ice water. I watch him lean back, concern flickering through his bright blue eyes, mouth open with curiosity. His hands have moved to either side of my head, bracing himself, quickly taking a less dominant position. I can see the doubt roar through him like a tidal wave. Did he move too fast? Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt me?

I can't help but let him hang there a beat longer than necessary before my lips crash on his and I quickly out maneuver him. He may be taller and he may be as well build as me, but he's still not as skilled when it comes to taking physical control. He also doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. I watch his eyes widen slightly when I drive him into the mattress. I'm not gentle. I'm not really rough either, but I am being quite clear that I want him. His breath pushes out of his lungs but his smile turns into a smirk and I know he is up for my game. He drives his lips into mine again and this time I am the one that is surprised.

His arms and legs tangle in mine, his hard length coming to meet mine and digs into my heat until I want to shudder in pure bliss. The primal urge to rut against him is beyond me to resist and as I push my ass down to meet his heat with mine I feel the blonde's hands on my backside. Not just that. His legs. Tangled in mine. His hands, on my wrists.

Oh Shit. I recognize the move only in the middle of the air as the engineer has us spiraling off the soft bunk and I feel him grunt as he hits the floor first, taking all his weight and mine in the impact and immediately rolling on top of me. His hands tightly holding mine, his weight pressed into me, the thick muscle of his thighs tense and his shoulder muscles dancing under taught skin. He has me.

A rush pushes through me. A rush of excitement and a sick little thrill in the base of my stomach that translates to a throb in my trapped weeping dick. Trip's smirk only gets bigger. He can see it. He knows I love it. Being trapped completely underneath him, my superior officer, my friend, on the fucking floor of my quarters. God it is hot. My breath comes in short bursts as he looks at me, watching for a moment, seeking approval. From his heat, his breath and his hardness I know he likes it too. "Lube…Top Drawer" I tell him, giving him permission, because now I have no interest in fighting back. Now I want him to take that adrenaline, that power, that heat and I want him to fuck me silly.

He makes his choice as he flips me over knocking me into the floor and pulling up my ass into the air. I hear the drawer rustle and he pulls out the tube quickly lubing his fingers. He moves to my ass and I glance up. I can see him in the mirror on my bathroom door. The floor length glass reflecting the man kneeling behind me. Blond hair sticking everywhere, muscles tense and breath coming in pants. His lips are swollen and kiss bruised and his skin is glowing with sweat. His hands are gentle despite his weight on the back of my thighs still insisting I stay still and pushing for warm contact of skin on skin.

He's gorgeous behind me, and I can't help but whimper as his wet cool finger sinks into my tight, hot ass. Those long and graceful fingers suddenly have such a better use than fiddling with engine parts. I gasp and arch up, keeping him in view in the mirror as he works me open. I need him though. I need him a lot, and I am not gonna last another second of those sweet little fingers in my ass. I push back groaning at the sensation and I feel him add another slick finger. "Oh god just fuck me already" I grind out. Needing him now.

He adds another finger and the burning of the stretch brings be back from the edge just a bit. He doesn't take much longer, opening me up with the softest little whisper in my ear. "Malcolm…your so tight.." If I am not mistaken there is both care, wonder and a shiver of anticipation in that thickening southern accent.

I know I am, and I want him inside me anyway. I feel him push against my opening and then he shifts. His hand slips to the juncture of my shoulder and my neck, pushing my head down and my ass higher. He changes the angle so he can slide in better, but he doesn't let go. He holds me there, and I feel a thrill as his fingers tighten and his hand holds me steady for his long cock. He gently but insistently pushes at my entrance and I drive my ass back to meet him. It feels good. The stretch, the slickness of the lube and even that little burn that brings be back into my own head and reminds me of how very very full I am.

I loose track of the room around me, I look up in the mirror and the next thing I know he's inside me. All the way inside me. He's so hard. He so long. He's so hot. I love it. All of it. He thrusts, eyes meeting mine in the mirror and I register my own face betrays just how much I love it. He fucks me hard then. He isn't brutal or bruising or negligent to the delicate inside of my body. But he is forceful and powerful, arousing, and demanding. I love it as he takes me, I watch his eyes, hot blue pools that alternate looking at my pleasure contorted face in the glasses reflection and letting his eyes roam over my naked body bent before him.

He focuses on his cock, plunging into me open ass, my willing body meeting his and I can see him start to loose it. Then I feel it in the thrusts, erratic and sharp. I let my knees widen and drop just a tad. I feel him hesitate at the movement but he doesn't stop and I am thankful as he brushes the perfect spot inside me. Two strokes and I'm coming. Bursting into a million little pieces around the heavenly heat inside me and feeling like a million stars shooting through time. He's everything and nothing and perfect and everywhere in a split second lack of awareness.

I recover my senses on my back, Trip's flush face meeting mine with a soft look of worry. His body still over mine, still hot and flushed red as he tries to catch his breath. "You okay?" he asks, southern drawl thick from our activity and the concern for me, I only find it more alluring.

"Never better" I tell him with a smirk, not yet worrying about the mess we've made. I kiss him slowly, soothingly as he gathers me in his arms with a tenderness I find strangely like him. Next time we won't be so needy, next time we won't be so deprived, we can take our time and explore and feel and get to know one another. This time, neither of us lasted long, and who could blame us?

Trip Tucker

I know it's dinner time, but I don't really mind skipping a meal to be with Malcolm. It's only been a few weeks since our first official date, but I feel almost addicted to him. I let my fingertips ghost over the smaller man's hair that lightly brushes my shoulder. I love the part. The part where my brain is still buzzing happily and my arms are filled with warm wonderful sated Malcolm. I feel my heart calming down and I think I can actually feel my body sinking into the bed a little more. God he feels good. I'm not really sure how long we are like this, how long we lay together in silence, but eventually Malcolm's sweetly accent voice breaks the quite in a lazy unhurried way, voice still deep with sated lust.

"So what did you tell the Captain to get out of your weekly dinner?" He asks stretching himself over me and I feel my stomach sink. Evidently Mr. Reed can read my face already, either that or I am not as able to keep my thoughts from playing out for public view as I thought I could. He sits up immediately, looking down at me with something between shock and disapproval. "You stood him up? You stood up the _Captain?_"

I roll my eyes pulling back a little from him and watch those soft pale blue grey eyes view me with displeasure. "Mal" I try to explain, "It's not a Captain and Engineer thing, it's a Jon and Trip thing." I shift a little and brush his face with my fingertips. "I'd rather be here right now…"

He sits up, eyes looking a little torn. "Please Trip, don't take this the wrong way when I say this, you are really daft aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, sitting up. I know he said it to get my attention but he really has it now.

"You just didn't show up. That's not just a slap in the face to the Captain- which Jon is, always, off duty or not, but he's_ supposed _to be your friend." He snaps at me, face open and honest and really…he is right.

"I didn't…I just forgot" I told him and I know the excuse is lame, but it's the truth. I just got over excited and focused on one thing I didn't think about anything else. Somewhere between kissing Malcolm and falling into bed with him, I just stopped thinking about my responsibilities as anything other than this man's lover.

Sighing, I can see the Armory officer warring with the man and I wonder what it is he wants to tell me. "I know you two are close" He says it like I expect him not to know we're friends. "and I know you get caught up in things. But it seems like he's a bit…distant lately. A little less bright in the past week or so. When was the last time you two talked?"

I feel myself shift uncomfortably. Malcolm was incredibly perceptive and he did generally spend more time on the bridge then me, so I think back on his mood. "Last time we talked…I talked…and it was a while ago." I tell him, my thoughts pulling me down into the past few weeks. Jon looked alone. He looked very alone. I just didn't notice because I _wasn't _alone. I had Malcolm. Ah man. I'm such a shit. I didn't even go him and tell him something came up. I didn't tell him I had a last minute date with Malcolm. I just left him hanging in the Captain's mess to have dinner by himself, or maybe, god forbid, with T'Pol. "I am such a shitty friend"

I hear Malcolm chuckle softly and I pull him close. He's so observant, so very good at his job and I find myself smiling. "If it's alright with you, I'll go see him tomorrow, I bet I can suffer through a little water polo and pry out what's been botherin' him. I should have noticed sooner…but I guess I was a bit…" I let my eyes wander down his naked tone body in my bed to illustrate my point, "…preoccupied."

I love the sound of his soft groan as he leans forward and captures my lips in his. I love the feel of his body as he climbs close and settles in next to me. "Although I am flattered that you hold our relationship as such a high priority, I feel inclined to remind you that our duty aboard enterprise takes precedence, and that I never intended to damage your relationship with the Captain."

I notice that although his tone is teasing, his meaning is completely serious. I let my hand softly stroke his back and hair and I feel myself smile. "Don't be so concerned Mal, I'll go see Jon tomorra' night and after a few beers he won't even remember I forgot dinner."

I don't know why I am suddenly nervous as I stand here waiting for Jon to answer the chime to his door. It isn't like I haven't done this before. No, this is about my guilt. I feel bad for getting so obsessed and focused on Malcolm that I forgot about everything else. It wasn't fair really. I am a little surprised when the door slides open and I look at my best friend really for the first time in weeks. He look strung out and worn down all at the same time. His eyes settle on me with a distinct lack of interest, his initial surprise easily covered over with the Captain's mask. "Commander…it's late, is there anything I can help you with?"

He's trying to keep this between shipmates, as all are interactions have been as of late. I'm here not to let that happen. "Got all this cold beer and I just don't think I can drink it all myself."

His eyes flicker down and back up. He hasn't decided and I see I still have a chance to get him to open up but he's not gonna just let me in. "I've had a bad day Trip, I don't think I'll be much good company at the moment."

"That's what the beer is for Cap'n." I tell him, pulling out my best convincing boyish smile and ask him to let me in without words. I know I've got him when his shoulders slump down a bit. He doesn't want to be alone, not really, but I'm not really sure why he's pushing me away to begin with.

He finally steps aside in silent invitation and I take my usual seat next to his desk. I watch him as he moves, one of my hands unconsciously moving down to pet the whining puppy at my side. He looks older right now, and I find myself wondering what is wrong. What could have been so crappy about his day that makes him in such a fowl mood. I decide to start with my contribution to the mix. "I wanted to say I'm sorry"

He looks up at me, his brow slightly knit. He wasn't thinkin' about last night, but he puts it together. "It's stupid. I just forgot." I open a beer and move it out toward him.

He nods and grabs the bottle quickly, I see that he's accepted my apology, but he says the words anyway. "No big deal" I feel it though, that it was a big deal. To him. I feel like shit all of a sudden. Jon doesn't deserve to be cast off like that. He's my friend. My best friend. My heart pulls looking at him.

We don't talk about anything specific. We talk around the room and just drink. We've done this before. I know it means he just isn't ready to talk to me about what it is that is really bothering him. When I feel like this Jon lets me alone. I need to be let alone, need time to myself, but Jon, I know needs company. He needs me right here cracking jokes and talking about nonsense in order to keep him occupied. It doesn't take long until he's relaxed and some of the color is back in his face, by then we're both a little drunk and we're laughing about something, but I don't remember what it is.

I realize absently that he wasn't the only one that missed this. I got caught up in a new relationship. I threw all my chips in like I always do, but Jon is always been there for me and always will be. This is something constant and perfect because he knows me so well. I can't hide anything and neither can he. When I look at him now I see something that I don't like. It's sadness, overwhelming sadness that seeps from him and radiates out toward me. I want to hold him, wrap my arms around him and just hold him, that's a strange urge. Maybe I've had a little too much to drink.

"Jon?" I glance over, because he's stopped talking. I can't help but smile. He's asleep. Sound and cutely asleep with his mouth slightly open and a soft snore coming from his thin lips. I can't help but smile. I should leave him be. I move to sit up and I suddenly realize I really did have too much to drink. I'll just, rest my eyes.

The pounding headache that wakes me up tells me that I must have fallen asleep. So does the fact that I'm curled up in Malcolm's arms. Wait. Now…I've woken up in Mal's arms more than a couple times now and it doesn't quite feel like this. Don't get me wrong it's nice, but it isn't what it should be. Instead of smaller compact arms holding me gently around the waist and chest, head tucked into my neck or on my shoulder, I'm being…clutched. The hold is relatively tight and heavy, long strong arms holding me close and whoever this is slightly higher, a nose nuzzled in my hair, the soft breath against my temples actually feels nice against my pounding head. I also know that something is off because I suddenly realize I am still in my clothes. I'm also not in my bed. The constant feeling of falling off isn't there. With two people in a little bunk, the sense of impending imbalance has become a normal feeling but it's absence is curious.

There is only one way I'm gonna figure this out. I open my eyes. The lights are still on, so it's easy for me to glance up and see the face of my best friend. He's peaceful and soft in his sleep, the age washed into the boyish charm I know he possesses when excited, especially about space travel. I consider moving away, but the strength in which he's holding me would make that hard without waking him. Instead I close my eyes and slide back to where I was. It's probably close to morning anyway, what's the harm in holding him. I let my hands slip around his waist and hold him close.

I remember what it's like to feel out of sorts and having no clue what could put you right. I held onto my share of people just wanting to get better, hell I went after T'Pol and that had been such a mistake, so right now I understand him, and I hold him back. It isn't long after I close my eyes and let myself fall into a calm lul that I feel Jon stir.

I'm not really sure why I don't move. I'm not sure why I don't let him know I'm awake, but I guess some part of me somewhere wonders what he will do. I feel his breath against my skin as he breathes more measured, an awake man instead of a sleeping one. There is this moment when I feel him just looking at me. I feel like my nose is itching and my ears are burning and my palms are sweating. Why do I feel that way, he's just looking at me? Slowly and gently he detangles himself from me and I let my limp arms fall to the bed. I wait till he's out of the bed and I hear shuffling before I begin to stir. I stretch out on top of the smooth sheets and I can hear my back popping from the odd position I fell asleep in.

"Good morning" I hear Jon's sleepy voice a little embarrassed if I read it right. Yeah, he feels guilty about holding me in his sleep, he's just that good of a guy. I feel myself chuckle as I sit up and grip my head when the room throbs.

"Good by who's definition sir." I hear myself say in a sleepy gruff tone.

He lets out a soft laugh and I open my eyes just in time to see him pull off his shirt. "I've gotta take a shower, I've gotta be on duty soon." I know I shouldn't be entranced, but my eyes fix on his chest. I've seen him naked before, seen him almost naked, seen him shirtless plenty of times. This seemed different. I feel my face flush with heat just a little and I realize that I'm staring at those toned muscles. I stand quickly and my shaky legs find it difficult to meet my demands. "Hey" He says, reaching out to grab my arm and help me stabilize "You alright?"

"Yeah" I tell him, a little dizzy still and it doesn't help that the well sculpted chest I had just been eyeing is now right in front of me, close enough to touch. To kiss. Whoa. I really need to leave. This. I really need to leave. I need to go see Malcolm, or maybe just be alone, it doesn't matter, what bubbles up in my chest is something I can't look at right now. "Just a little hung over, I better go get ready for my own shift." I tell him in a rush and turn quickly. I'm out of the room before he can protest and before he can come after me. I feel guilty. I feel like I cheated on Malcolm. Why do I feel like I just slept with my best friend when I barely touched him. I didn't even kiss him.

Captain Jonathan Archer

I didn't really want to be stuck on an away mission with on Trip and Malcolm, but this was rather unavoidable. Despite scanning the craft for both life and technology and finding nothing, here we are, walking through the halls of an alien ship and of course the people I would need with me are my Armory officer and Engineer. One insistent on coming to protect me, and the other intensely needed to analysis the alien technology. It's my luck they are two people I intensely lust over and who are both off limits.

That doesn't matter right now. I push down the feelings that bubble in my stomach and embrace professionalism fully. I push away the idea of embracing Trip, his warmth in my arms and breath on my neck. I'll remember waking up that morning for a long time. I push that thought away because right now I need to focus on this. On this mission, on business and on what's in front of us.

I don't know why I look off the side but I'm glad I do as a flash of movement rushes past the corridor. I look down at the tricorder in my hand and feel my brow pull in confusion. There are no readings. Even of alien technology which makes no sense because I can see it right in front of me. That means that this reader is useless. Even more than that, it means that what I saw could very well be living and very well be hostile.

Malcolm is the first to notice I'm no longer walking. "Captain?" He asks in his cutely concerned British accent and I feel Trip turn to look at me. I'm staring down the corridor into the dark and somehow it makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I know that feeling, trouble. I upholster my phase pistol and I can feel my Armory Officer's calm movements as he follows my lead and does the same, coming up to my side protectively. I stare down the corridor. Focused and breathing slow. I feel like I might be over reacting after several moments of nothing, but I listen to my gut and I hold still very still. My gun is still at my side but Reed's is trained on the darkness.

Finally my paranoia comes to light. I hear it. The breathing. It's an animal like growl, large and intense. It sounds like a bear. An angry bear. It is no surprise that Malcolm shoots first, but what does surprise me is that there is no effect. I dial my pistol up from Stun to Kill and bring my gun level with it. Another direct hit. But it doesn't affect it in the slightest. "Run" I order, without a second though and start moving. Reed however doesn't seem to realize I'm serious as he takes another few useless shots. "That's an order Lieutenant!"

Trip's eyes are wide as he looks at the thing in shock. That's why I didn't want to look. I grab his arm and pull, knocking him from his stupor. "I said RUN Trip."

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III

We're trapped. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears and I run. I stop at a door punching in commands into the door and breathe as it opens, letting us through. I shut it behind us and hit the locking command, as my fingers hit the button I find myself jumping at the sound of a bang. I look up and can't stop my jaw from dropping as I see the dent in the metal give way to claws tearing through the thick material like a hot knife through butter. I know my eyes are wide as saucers as I pull myself back and run. I watch Jon pull back into an alcove and I slip back into the same space breathing hard.

I watch Jon flip open his communicator. It's not working. "Whatever blocked our scans of this place is blocking our ability to communicate with Enterprise." I see a panel and move to it. Their technology is advanced, more advanced then ours, I move my fingers quickly and I only pay half a mind to the men behind me. I can see Enterprise on their sensors. If they can see us, maybe we can get a word out to Hoshi, or maybe we can get to their shuttlebay. I pull up schematics and I think I there is a lab close enough. Think isn't good enough because Jon grabs my arm as there is a tearing sound and the metal has buckled.

"This way" I tell him, taking off to the left, toward the room I know from the map. Sensors and logs and there should be a communication array. We go through another bulkhead and Malcolm stops to lock the door. It won't stop it but it will slow it down and I thank whatever god is watching for Malcolm's presence of mind. I push down a rush of fear because I don't want Malcolm to get left behind. I keep running, and there it is, the communications station. Blown into ity bity little bits. Then I see it. A matter conversion pad. A Transporter. Enterprises hull plating will not be polarized, we could transport aboard. I move through the controls quickly. I can set them to the bridge with only a few strokes and I do it immediately. Then it hits me. The matter stream inducers are dead man switches. "Cap'in…" I breathe, my voice a little broken as he stepped closer to me. I look up at him, making my words short. "Communications are out but that is a transporter, I just need some time to change the settings."

I peek up as Malcolm enters the room, his hands flying to shut the door and immediately seal the locking mechanism. I saw the shadow of it. The thing chasing us, I saw it and I know there isn't time. I look up at Jon and he knows. Knows that someone has to stay behind and I see it click in his head. I see him make the choice and I whisper. "No. Johnny, No." He cuts me off by kissing me.

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

I get the door to lock, rather I fuse the controls until they are locked and call it good enough. I turn around just in time to see Jon pull Trip into a kiss. I'm simply shocked at first. I don't expect to see the Captain kissing anyone, and it throws me off kilter. I am especially unprepared for him to be kissing my boyfriend, and even more…for me to think it of it as sexy. The slightly taller older man has complete control over the rambunctious soul that Trip always has bursting from him. I don't know whether it is because he is also shocked or if Jon simply has that effect on him. I find myself curious to know the answer. I find myself walking toward them without thinking, by the time I'm close enough and my mouth is opening to say something I don't know what I want to come out of my mouth.

"Jon. No." Trip demands, voice harsh, attempting to chase the Captain off the small raised platform. He isn't fast enough, Trip is suddenly being turned to atoms and he can't move or he'll risk not ending up quite right on the other side. His eyes are hot and angry and there is a flare of indignation. I don't understand.

Jon doesn't give me the time to figure it out, nor does he explain. I watch him wince at the sound of scraping metal. The door is giving way. Jon's hazel green eyes find mine, and it is almost like he just realized I was there, and yet always knew exactly where I was. It appears I'm in for the same treatment as Mr. Tucker and I am shocked anew when his lips contact mine. I expect him to be overwhelmingly passionate, enough to conquer what Trip's mouth offers, but his kiss is sweet, tender and it seems to make me melt into him. I don't know why I'm kissing my Captain. His hands are around me. When he lifts me up, manhandling my smaller body I know precisely what is going on. I'm thick. Completely and utterly THICK to have not caught on sooner.

One of us has to stay behind. One of us has to hold a control completely through the teleportation process. He's made it him. He kissed Trip so he couldn't tip me off and he's kissing me…for..I don't know why. No…He kissed us both for the same reason. To say goodbye. To say what he could never work up the courage to say. There is no consequence to worry about for the man who is about to die. This is my job. This is my job, to stay behind and protect him, to protect the crew. I feel anger rise up and cloud anything else I might be feeling in the moment.

I have to admit. Jonathan Archer is good with people. He's already at the controls before I figure out I'm on the platform and therefore need to get off. Before I know what he's doing it's too late. He's …so sad. A look that rips my chest apart on his handsome face. "Take care of him." He tells me and my heart tightens again. I ignore it and push it down, because for the intelligent man he is, he doesn't see the door ripping apart behind him. He must hear it. It doesn't matter. He won't leave that control. Not until I'm gone. Not until I'm safe of Enterprise and by the time that happens, god damn it, that thing will be in that room.

"CAPTAIN" I scream to warn him, or I scream at him, or for him, I don't know. As the broken ship falls from my vision I see the monstrosity of claws and teeth ripping through the door as if metal were rice paper. I must be too late, because when I hear my own voice bouncing back at me I'm on the bridge, T'Pol and Trip's eyes locked on me, the engineer managing only a thin veil over his panic. I'm breathing hard, the transport wasn't quite the same as ours. Taking my breath away and making me queasy, or is that because I saw Jon about to be torn apart?

Trip isn't by any means, under control. His body is tense and wrung and he is scared shitless. It's obvious, but he's still doing his job, relaying to T'Pol what happened as fast as he can, walking quickly to the turbo lift. "I can boost the transporter signal and get a lock on him but we need more power." I hear the force in his tone. The knowledge this is a long shot, and it probably won't work. But Trip Tucker won't just sit and do nothing.

I find my voice, calmer then I expect it to be. "You'll need a medical team Commander." I can see with those words I've stomped on the southerners heart and I try not to show him how scared I am. I wait till the turbo lift doors close before I speak again. Trip doesn't need to hear this. "Permission to assemble a strike team to retrieve the Captain, and assign a security detail to the transporter room." I know that it will be too late, that if we have to go down there the Captain will be dead and all I will get to do is kill the beast that did it to him. Part of me thinks that Jon is already dead, and now I just want to shoot the bloody bastard regardless.

The calm woman's brown eyes sparkle with calculations but they aren't about what I'm asking, she's rushing to the turbo lift. "Permission granted Lieutenant." She turned and starts giving orders, but I'm not listening with my whole attention. She calls back the other team, orders a strike team, orders sensor sweeps and something else. She is calm, rational and in control. I'm nothing like that in this moment and I envy her ability to keep her cool.

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III

Jon. Oh god damn it Jon. I'm stupid. Oblivious and stupid stupid stupid. Of course he kissed me to distract me. To shut me up and push me to safety. Oh god. Jon. I let that kiss melt my knees and throw my resolve out the window. No. Stop thinking about Jon. Wires. Power. Numbers. Engines speak to me and I understand them. I don't know if we'll have enough power but I have to try. I have to get Jon out of there. He kissed me. He kissed me because he's about to die. I can't let him die.

I push it away. I'll deal with it later. The guilt and the anger and the pain. Jonathan Archer has saved my life plenty of times, I need to do this for him. The caves are thick, and the ship shielding is thick and it's almost impossible for me to find Jon. But what I can find is the precise place my energy beam and Malcolm's came from. Jon's in that room. It's been less than a minute since he sent me up here. He isn't going to die in a minute and a half. I push back that scream that Malcolm let loose when he appeared. Something was happening down there. I had to ignore it. Jon needs me to focus. Life signs. Heat. There is one source. Just one. No time to confirm or deny what it is, who it is. T'Pol next to me, Malcolm with her and two security officers with loaded rifles.

"I have something, but it's only one thing. It ..It could be Jon, It could be the hostile alien. There is no way to tell." I look at the Vulcan's deep brown eyes and beg her to let me bring it on board. I know that this is Jon. I need this to be Jon.

"Energize Commander." The woman commands, her voice firm and I don't question her logic. I flip the switch and I swear my heart stops beating. I move the controls, eyes focused on the matter stream. Stability is important.

"It's two life forms." I hear myself say it and I know what it is. The thing. And Jon.

The matter becomes real and I feel my stomach sink in my body. It's something of a cross between a giant ape and a bear. Sharp teeth, wide huge muscles and a bare black crackled face. It's head pulls up at the site of us and liquid sprays as it roars. There is blood everywhere. Jon's blood. I feel myself pale at the site of him. Body in a twisted crumpled heap that the thing looks about ready to tear apart. The monster's teeth soaked with my best friends blood had come from the fleshy side of facing us which look now to be open, torn and bleeding uncontrollably. The worst part is Jon's eyes are open. His eyes are open and they flick around as if he's awake. I'm not sure if I am thankful that he is alive. His shoulder looks dislocated, his body twisted oddly. I feel T'Pol pull me back and I hear the shots before I see them.

Malcolm shoots first, and he's a great shot. His lower powered phaser pistol connects with the beasts arms, startlingly near the prone Captain, but in reflex, the man is immediately released. The other two men, rifles at the ready didn't seem to wait for an order to kill the alien. They opened fire and took down the threat without hesitation. I find a horrible, visceral pleasure in seeing it fall. Jon's blood isn't the only liquid soaking the room now.

I can't stop myself from rushing to the fallen man's side. His body is…by lack of a better term open. Just open. He has one long ragged wound as if he has been ripped apart and I don't know how to stop him from bleeding. I want to cover the wound or hold him, but I'm afraid to touch him. His blood is warm as it soaks through the uniform on my knees as I kneel in the pool of his blood. It's still flowing, which at least means his heart is still beating. But he's not breathing. He's not breathing and those hazel green eyes are far too flat to still be alive. "Johnny" I hear myself whisper, but I know he can't hear me.

Phlox is suddenly there, pushing me aside and I go with a dazed stumble. The doctor is focused. He's all movement and sterile determination, face schooled into a blankness that scares me to the core. The Denobulan won't give up. He doesn't look at that mangled body and throw in the towel. No. He sees the man and he sees things he can fix. He will fix it. I push that hope back into my body as I watch them load the Captain onto a gurney and I watch the small alien do something I have never seen before. He climbs up and straddles the wounded captain. He isn't going to wait to get to sick bay. He'll work on him right here, and all the way down the hall. Small hands and buzzing diagnostic tools are a blurr as they rush away.

Jon. Oh god Jon.

More to Come, Please Read and Review, your feedback will only remind me to post faster. The other chapter will come quickly, I'm just proof reading them now.

Thanks for your time.


	2. Hot, Sweaty, and Dangerous Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Enterprise, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Trip…stop playing with the damn transporter...

**Warnings: Sexual Content **yeah, it's explicit so be warned. It's a threesome and pure Smut for Trip Malcolm and Jon. Enjoy, and consider yourself properly prepared for steaminess.

PART 2: Hot, Sweaty, and Dangerous Confrontation

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

Why did Jon have to kiss me? I'm sitting in my quarters, on autopilot really, hardly paying attention to the man pacing uncontrollably in front of me. I glance up and the nervous wreck that got us kicked out of sickbay.

I can't resist the urge to wrap my arms around him. He's so upset. I should feel jealous, but somehow I don't. I'm upset, but not because Jon kissed Trip, no, because Jon did what he did for us. Jon is a great man, someone I've come to trust with my life and knowing he's fighting for his life is making my stomach twist violently. Why did he kiss me? I understand why he kissed Trip. On some level I always knew that their friendship was so much more than it looked like, and when I watched them kiss, I think I knew for sure. Something in the way Trip's fingers caressed Jon's face. The goofy look when their lips parted. Just for a second. But me. Why did he kiss me…?

I don't do it though. I just sit here on the chair like a bump on a log and it takes me a moment to realize that Trip has misinterpreted my silence. "Malcolm…" I don't know what he's going to say, but I don't think he can shock me anymore than I am right now. "…I…"

I know what he is thinking about now. I know why he thinks I am silent and I suddenly remember that he has no idea that Jon kissed me. He sounds strange. "I…think he was just trying to shut me up. When he kissed me. It…I..We've…" He sounds so guilty, maybe because he enjoyed it. I know he enjoyed it, cause it was so beautiful I enjoyed it, even just watching it.

I make myself move, my eyes capturing his bright blue worried ones. "Don't think about that right now." I tell him, pushing out a stern face, a calm face. I don't want him to think I'm mad at him, but this isn't the time. "We can talk about it later. I…" I take a deep breath and let it out, I stop myself from saying that it won't matter when he is dead. I stop myself from letting any air into my normally pessimistic balloon. Trip is almost shaking. This is his best friend. A man who has been by his side and at his back for longer than I can imagine. He's more than a brother. More than family and Trip loves him. Really loves him. I'm not jealous of it, not scared of it, I just know it. I just can't have the conversation with him where I give him up and give him permission to love Jonathan Archer. I can't do that right now. Part of me thinks it will be easier if Archer dies. I would never need to tell Trip about the kiss. I would never need to let him go, but at the same time, every bit of me doesn't want the Captain to die. No. That's not it. The officer in me doesn't want the Captain to die. But _I _don't want _Jonathan Archer _to die.

It hits me like a ton of bricks. The force and reality that I don't want that man to die. That I feel a constriction in my chest at the idea of him dying. Something more than just a comrade, something more than just a friend. I wonder when this happened, but now isn't the time to think about it because Trip is nodding and barely concealing the hurt look in his expressive face.

I step forward and gently guide his lips to mine, meeting for a moment with a gentle comfort and reassurance. I put some command in my voice, despite the fact he is my superior officer. "Go to your quarters, get cleaned up, and go to sick bay. Jon's going to need a friendly face when he wakes up." I look at him and focus on showing him how much I love him. Because I simply can't say it right now. Not now. "We can talk about this later, we have all the time in the world. I promise."

He needed that. I see his eyes clear and his body language change. His world is making a little more sense now. I gave him some order. I gave him and goal and a direction. It's not that Trip isn't capable of command decisions, not that he isn't able to control himself around those he loves. He did that fine when we were in mortal danger on the surface. No, he just can't sit still. He is lost without the ability to do something. Being there for Jon was something he could do. Something he had to do. I watch him look at me again for reassurance before he leaves my quarters and I am struck with the overwhelming need to sit down and put my head between my knees. I feel queasy. Why did he have to kiss me?

Jonathan Archer

I remember holding the lever in place no matter what. I remember drawing my phase pistol and shooting. Shooting as I keep the lever in place. Malcolm has to get to Enterprise, and for that I needed to keep that lever up. It never really occurred to me that one of them should stay behind. More than not wanting to loose Trip, I don't want to loose Malcolm either. It would be so easy to hate the man. Hate the man that had what I could never have, but that was just the thing. I could never have him. So why shouldn't he be happy? Malcolm, just as irresistible, just as wonderful a person, and just as off limits to me, made him happy so why would I want to keep that for him. I protect his person so much, and now I can protect his heart. There were three of us in that room. Of the three, I was the only one that no one _needed,_ no one _wanted. _Another captain can take control of Enterprise, I'm not that essential. I couldn't let Malcolm stay. I couldn't let Trip stay. It was that simple.

That choice was easier made than lived through. I remember before the machine's hum stopped. Before Malcolm was all the way through it came down on me. My shots just as useless on it's thick hide as it had been in the abandoned ships corridors. Only now I wasn't running. I felt It grab at me, latch on to me with deep thick claws and rip at me. But I didn't let go. It twisted my arm as I attempted to fight back until the blue glow on the control panel clicked off and the transfer was complete. Then I lashed back full force and I feel my arm pop out of place with a wave of nausea. Perhaps food that fights would be less appetizing. Alas, despite my efforts it appears, I am very tasty. I felt very little after that. Just pain. Burning ripping horrid pain mixed with the panic induced haze of adrenaline which finally blocked all that out and everything went white.

White.

White and sterile and clean. That's where I was now. Yet. I didn't think being dead would smell like sickbay. Or have lights like sickbay. Or…have Dr. Phlox. I'm not dead? I feel light and spongy and there isn't any- oh there it is. Pain rockets through me at the first tightening of muscle when I try and sit up. I try and move my arm, but it is wrapped in something heavy.

"Jon?" I hear my name and I look over at my arm, the heavy thing was Trip. Trip is here. Right here at my bedside and despite myself I feel my heart race. I'm glad he's okay. Then it hits me. A rush of horrible embarrassment. I wasn't supposed to live. I never would have kissed him. Especially in front of Malcolm. Oh. Malcolm. I never would have kissed Malcolm, if I knew I would be living. Oh…Shit.

"Jon…" He repeats concern deep in his voice and I close my eyes, I feel light headed and I know quite suddenly I shouldn't let myself get excited. The good doctor is there for me and I feel the warmth of Trip's hands move away as the doctors calm voice leads him out. I stopped listening a minute ago. Sleep is begging at the corners of my mind and I want to let it take me. I need to let it take me. And the part of me that broke the rules, and destroyed my friendship suddenly realizes that I am not dying and silently wishes I were.

Trip Tucker

We need to talk. We've been avoiding it. Avoiding each other. But after hours of surgery Jon is going to be okay and suddenly I need to talk to Malcolm so I corner him in his quarters. I need to know what he wants. What he thinks. I don't know what I want. What I think. I almost lost Jon and I feel my heart splitting in half running toward these two individual men at the same time. What I must say I am not expecting is Malcolm to go first.

"I have to tell you something Trip." He confesses, his beautiful English accented voice wavering across the air toward me the heavy laden note of guilt making my heart twist a little. What could he possibly have a reason to feel guilty about? "After you transported. Jon…got me on that platform the same way he got you on that platform."

It takes me a moment, as I stare at the man in front of me. My mind churning slowly over the information despite the face that I am thinking at 100 mph. He kissed Malcolm? He kissed Malcolm. Suddenly I remember our drunken conversation not too long ago about Malcolm, Did I start it or…did he? When I told him we were dating…he seemed disappointed but encouraged me. His hesitation…after Jon kissed me, I thought it was for me. Now…He was so upset about me missing dinner with him, not because _I_ was missing but because it meant I was _with Malcolm_. He was forlorn and distant for the last few weeks. Because of Malcolm. Damn. I cuckold my best friend and didn't even put it together. He kissed me…to shut me up. Kissed me to get me out of the way and in a private moment, not for show, not for anyone but them, he kissed Malcolm.

Oh god. Oh god Jon never liked me. Not like that. Here I am talking myself into falling head over heels for him over one lousy kiss and he doesn't like me. He likes Malcolm. Oh shit. Oh shit and it's too late. I feel it. That part of my heart breaking apart because I'm looking at the British man in front of me and I see in his eyes he knows it's over. He knows me and him…we're not going to be like we were. It breaks my heart because I love him. Oh god and I never told him. Three weeks of sleeping together. Three fantastic, amazing weeks and now. Now I wonder if he ever felt the same way. No. I can't think like that.

If it had been the other way, I don't know what I would do. I still didn't know what I was going to do. I needed to know how Malcolm felt. If he loved me like I had grown to love him. But I can see in his eyes that this is over. I can't say a word. I can't breathe and my heart can't beat. I hold up a hand as his mouth opens to say something else and I shake my head. I tell him to wait because I can't do this. I can't. Oh I just can't. I must look like I feel because he goes to say something and I just shake my head and stand. I can't. I'm gone before he can stop me, my heart pounding in my ears and I can't hear him. I don't want to hear him and I almost put my hands to my ears to avoid it.

No. No, no, no, no. I know I need to grow up. I need to suck it up and I need to get my head on straight, but at the moment it's impossible because my heart is twisted into knots and that, that comes first somehow. So I do what I'm really good at. I run away.

Jon

I'm finally alone, and yet, regrettably alone. Since coming out of surgery, my horribly mauled body patched up into nothing but a few tiny scars and weeks of rest I find myself joyfully greeted by my crew. Almost everyone comes for a visit, has a meal with me, or brings me something they think will entertain me. Hoshi brings Porthos for visits to sick bay, T'Pol brings me updates on things back home. Travis brings me gossip that I am not entirely sure I want to hear in the first place. But what I miss. What never comes, is Trip.

I haven't seen my best friend since I first open my eyes and then closed them again. Since then, about three days after I woke up, Malcolm came. Just the once, and not for long. We didn't talk about much. He was all formality and proper. I found myself staring at his lips and finding it so hard to forget what his kiss tasted like. What his soft lips really felt like burning against me. No. I couldn't forget and I couldn't push it aside and now that I'm alone. He's all I think about. Well no. That's not true. I've wanted to kiss Trip for so long that his lips were just as heavenly. So different. So different then what I imagined although that might have something to do with the fact I could almost taste his angry defiance when he "figured me out."

But now. Released to my quarters to rest I am sore but well enough and I will recover, but will my actions just prove to dig me into a deep hole I should never attempt to climb out of? I close my eyes and hope against hope. I may have thrown away every possibility I ever could have had, but I hope that I didn't ruin it for them. I hope Malcolm doesn't push Trip aside for me kissing him. He can't blame him for that right? The gossip of the ship says that the two haven't been seen together much, if at all, since our away mission. Malcolm isn't visibly different, still the stoic portrayal of an officer, but I've been told Trip is mighty worried about me. Well, everyone thinks he's worried about me, but if that were true he might have visited, once even. No. No I missed that boat and now I can't believe I did something so stupid.

I had to kiss them? I just couldn't die without knowing what Trip's lips taste like. And Malcolm, standing there all shocked and cute and downright wonderful. How could I not kiss him? I know that either of them would give their life for me, their Captain, but I would give my life for theirs, and I tried to. Not as the Captain of this starship, but as a friend. To both of them. Shit. Shit shit shit. I can't stop dwelling on how very very stupid I was. I wonder if I can fix this. If I could talk to them, but what do I do? Blatantly abuse my powers as their superior officer and summon them to talk to me? Force them to do it? Haven't I forced them into enough trouble already?

No. I'm just being a coward. I did this to them. I broke them apart by staying alive. I drove them away because they don't want to talk about it, but this is my fault. I am the one that did it. I kissed Trip. I poured everything I have pushed down inside me for almost a decade into that kiss and I pushed all my hope for what I could have had with Malcolm into that kiss. I kissed Malcolm. I broke them. I need to fix them. I press the button on the wall just above my bed. Thankful it isn't far, I'm tired enough. "Archer to Tucker."

I will fix this.

Malcolm

I straighten my button up shirt again as I walk down the hall toward the Captain's quarters. I know I'm off duty but my clothes should still be smooth. I wonder absently if I keep running my hands down my shirt to wipe away the sweat on my palms. I have a clue why Jonathan Archer wants to speak to me, but I don't have a clue why he kissed me and I guess the only way to find out is to ask. As I approach the door to the Captain's quarters I find myself suddenly faltering. Coming from the opposite direction is Trip. Looking mussed and sleep tousled in his sweat pants and tossed on shirt I feel my chest pull and my world spin a little. He wants to talk to both of us. Not just me. Oh, this is going to be interesting.

I haven't seen Tucker so informally since he walked out of my quarters without a word. The only thing I got to tell him was that I kissed Archer…and I guess that was it. I guess that was it for us. I don't know what's going on, but it's about damn time we all talked about it. At this point, I just want the man I love to be happy, and if that is with Archer then so be it. Jon is a wonderful man, and I know that they love each other, so I can let it happen if I have to. I'm getting ahead of myself. I push down all my emotions at the sight of the Commander and we stop just shy of one other, both of us on either side of reaching the door, neither of us stepping completely in front of it. I don't want to look at Trip's face. I just want to get this over with. I reach out and hit the chime. Feeling slightly guilty to be visiting the Captain so late, especially after he spent the whole day with visitors. Which honestly, is a foolish thought, he asked me to come, and obviously Tucker as well.

I hear him call for us to enter and I open the door but allow the Commander to enter before me. There is no particular reason, I tell myself, as I wipe my hands on my thighs in a nervous twitch.

Jon is sitting on the bed, Porthos snuggled up to his thigh and warmly being petted by the tired looking man. Although Jon is very alive, he looks very weary. He is sitting slumped and his body seems thin, as if the alien animal had ripped most of him out and Phlox couldn't put it all back in. The thought makes me reconsider my analogy, there probably were parts of him that didn't get "put back" quite the same I'm sure. He's gaunt to begin with and now he looks laden with something although I can probably assume it is the reason we are here.

"Well don't you look like shit" I hear the southerner comment as he drops into the seat next to Jon's desk, reaching over and picking up an open cold beer on the desk that was obviously waiting for him. There is another next to it, the desk chair pulled out waiting for me. I hesitate a moment. Part of me would like to stand, take this like and officer, but as Trip puts it, this is not a conversation between Captain, Lieutenant and Commander. This is between me, Trip and Jon. I make my choice and let my muscles loosen. I sit and pick up the cold beverage to quickly take a long sip. Maybe this will calm my nerves.

"Thanks. You should see the other guy." Jon responds, a soft smile on his lips as his bright hazel green eyes peek at the blonde to my left. I see Trip smirking. His tension is broken. They are suddenly as they always were to me. Friends. So well fit together that they can joke about the older man being mauled nearly to death within weeks of it happening. They are quite strange.

I find myself rolling my eyes and taking another sip of beer. This is going to be a long conversation for me. "So I hear," starts the Captain, his voice taking on a serious tone. "that you two haven't been…hanging out as much as of late…and I can't help but wonder if it was my doing."

"Ya think?" The tactless southerner remarks from beside me, taking another sip of his beer and not venturing to give us anything further.

I shift my posture, unable to keep myself from asking this question any longer. "My only question…Captain-"

"Jon," He interrupts to correct me, a hint of humor in his eyes as he watches me over the rim of my glass "we are talking about the time I stuck my tongue down your throat."

Evidently he realizes I don't react the same as his long time friend because he immediately seems to straighten a little at my glare, allowing me to continue. "My only question, Jon, is why did you kiss me?"

"I thought that bit was obvious." Trip answers first his eyes a little downcast but the humor still rich in his voice, trying to keep this light "He kissed you cause you've got such a nice ass."

"It's really hard to understand weather that is a complement or an insult Mr. Tucker." I tell the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Trip," He corrects quickly, a little smirk on his face. "we are talking about your ass after all"

Jon's soft laugh at my look of discomfort is cut short by what I can only assume is a cut of pain. I'm not going to ask though. If he wasn't up for this he shouldn't have asked us to come. "I suppose he kissed you for your fine ass as well?" I muse, taking a small sip and sitting down the glass.

Trip gave a short bark of a laugh, "More likely just to shut me up, a little less conventional then a hand over the mouth but effective…"

"Are you completely _daft_ Trip_" _I find myself bristle at his remark, hand slaming my beer to the table with pent up frustration I didn't know I had. I ignore the foam that threatens to erupt from the neck of the bottle. I let all pretense fall to the wind as I feel his bright blue eyes snap to meet mine. This seems more like a two person conversation we should have had days ago but that doesn't matter now. My blood is boiling, boiling over and it takes everything I have not to shout at the other man. He wouldn't let me talk before but goddamn it he'll let me talk now. "Jon kissed you with more passion than a starving man. Obviously he's been wanting to do that for longer than it took to figure out how to shut you up" I snuff softly under my breath at the thought that the captain only did such a thing to quite the southerner. "And I'm sure our friend the Captain is smart enough to think of another way to shut you up if he really wanted to."

Although silent until now the older man can't hide his smile when he comments "None quite as much fun though"

"Why thanks sir." Trip responds automatically, voice still playful as he seems hesitant to absorb my comments and take them to heart.

Jon's reply however is oddly serious "Pleasure was all mine I'm sure."

Trip seems flustered at Jon's flattery but he rounds on me "Are you completely blind. He's been down in the dumps ever since we started dating, and he was like that when I visited him." I can see a little heart break in those beautiful blue eyes. "Not because he missed me, but because I cock blocked him. You're the one he wants, and has for quite a while now."

"Does have a bit a truth to it." Jon adds, his eyes almost bright green as the bore into me, words so soft I'm not sure he meant me to hear them.

I lean forward toward Jon and I ask the question again because I need a clear answer. "That's why you kissed me….You fancy me?"

Trip gives a snort of a laugh, "There's that damn word again, fancy. Yeah…he fancies _you _Mal, and I wish you two the best of luck." He looks like he's about to stand, close to downing his beer and running out faster than a bat outta hell.

"Now that's enough" Jon says, voice commanding as he drops some of the humor at Trip's well wishes.

Trip's voice, though still tinted with humor is sore with anguish as he surges to stand, body trembling with his expressive lack of control. "No Jon, I don't think it is, I'm done being in the middle. I feel like with one stupid kiss you turned me upside down in a second and shook me for all I'm worth." He takes a breath, his voice a little raw, he's telling the truth and his honestly is like a hot poker that shoves into Jon's chest. I know because I felt it too. I didn't know really how to describe it before, but Jon turned me upside down. "I…I thought I felt something and you got me all worked up over nothing. Here I thought I was breaking your heart and really you were just jealous."

"Trip…" He tries to stop his friend, voice soft with caring, and he leans slightly forward, body sagging without the support of the wall.

"I was happy there…for a minute. Really truly drop dead happy like I haven't felt in a really long time. But I get it. Malcolm told me it was over for us and I got the message loud and clear." That last part seemed bitter with hurt and I'm frankly surprised to hear it.

"I never…" I start but evidently our resident loud mouth isn't finished and it isn't my turn yet. Jon however didn't miss my denial, his soft green eyes meeting mine. We may not have known each other ten years, but he's good enough with people that he seems to understand me without words.

"I don't see things," The blonde continues, body settling into his seat as his voice seems to sink into the pit of his stomach, staring into the depth of his beer. "I never see these things coming. I didn't see Mal asking me out and I never saw you when you were interested and I missed both boats, which let me tell you boys is one hell of a dock to get left on." His eyes look at me, so very lost and alone. He's not okay "But I'm okay with it." He chugs another mouthful of amber brew. I wonder absently if he's trying to shut himself up before he keeps babbling.

Jon's voice is careful and controlled as he speaks, finally able to speak. "Trip. I called you here to tell you that I kissed you because I thought I was going to die." He says it like that's all there is too it, and Trip looks at him hard. "I was going to die and I just wanted to kiss someone and you were there. Both of you were there. It was just desperate. Space is lonely and I—"

"Bullshit" Trip interrupts, voice very hard and Jon knows without argument he is caught, but I know that he had to try. His heavy shoulders fall back against the wall, breathing even and measured. This makes sense to me. The self sacrifice. The white lie that could make everything better.

I wonder for a moment if I should lay out what I know, but no one really seems to be holding back and I suppose no one should. I look at the Captain and tell him without any waver, "You didn't want to die without kissing _him_. Just once. I saw that plain as day." I tell him, knowing that was the only part of that day I was sure of.

"Oh, lookie here, we got ourselves a grade A Archer reader." Trip remarks, voice bitterly joking again. But more sarcastic, more meant to hurt.

Jon knows when to take his opportunities with Trip and fires back without hesitation. "Oh stuff it country bumpkin"

"Don't make my come over there fly boy." Trip quips, voice more soft and humor filled but his shoulder squared to show his pride a little less hurt. The normalcy of the banter calming him.

I speak quickly, as it seems I must do to get a word in edgewise. "Hey…so what are you saying…" still seeking clarification.

"I'm saying…I'm sorry. I never meant to do this to you two. The truth is…I was dieing…and that was just something I needed to do." I'm not really that great at reading Jon, but I agree with Trip, it feels like he's trying to be the martyr again. "Needed to do once before I died. Once is enough"

"Is it really?" I hear myself ask, and I hesitate for a moment with a glance at the man next to me. "I thought once would be enough…when I asked Trip out." I try not to look at the blonde while I talk to Jon with this intensely personal information. "I thought to myself, if I get to kiss him just once before he realizes he's wasting his time. Just once. Then it will all be okay and I can walk away. But I can't. I can't walk away, I don't want to walk away."

"You don't want to walk away?" Trip asks, voice soft and serious and above all shocked.

"No…" I tell him, struggling to peek in his direction without begging him not to leave me with my stupidly betraying eyes.

"But you…the way you were looking at me, like you were so sorry and …" Trip's voice trembles, and suddenly his leaving makes sense. I guess I should be more careful because it seems this engineer could read me like a technical manual he's written himself.

"I was…scared. Scared because I know you love him." I confess, eyes meeting Trip's and keeping them. "There's no room for me in this crowded room, not with you and Jon and all that history."

Trip's voice cuts into me, his voice light but so serious. "Of course there is."

"What?" Both of us echo, a little shocked with Trip's sudden change of direction, he slides forward and sits a bit closer to the edge of his seat, expression changing with striking realization as if he wasn't the one to make the suggestion in the first place.

Then I see it, that smirk, that signature wonderful smirk that spreads across the young man's adventurous face and finally settles at me beaming. "Yes…there is. Maybe there is room for all three of us and our baggage." His eyes roll toward the Captain, body smooth and smile soft "Or maybe we can purge some misunderstanding and embarrassing attempts at self sacrifice."

"All of this doesn't change the same thing that kept me from kissing you years ago." Jon said looking more weary than ever. "I'm still your Captain. Hell…I'm still too old for you. I'm still-" He couldn't finish that sentence because instead of air he was breathing in he was suddenly breathing in Trip Tucker's tongue.

I find myself smiling at the site. The younger man's soft wide hands on Jon's face seem to bring color to him. I don't know if it's from the kiss or a flush of embarrassment, but either way he looks brighter in an instant and I feel my heart sore just a touch.

"Trip…" Jon whispers, his voice a pained little groan that betrays the shake in his hands. His eyes are so very vulnerable as he looks up at the man so close to him.

"I'm not gonna report you for makin' the first move Cap'in" He whispers, fingers touching his face gently as the younger man settled slowly into his friends lap, "and I'm not gonna waste anymore time."

I smile, watching the two leaning close, breathing the same air, they are gorgeous together, perfect face against perfect face.

"You really think you can keep this just professional when we're out there?" Jon asks, voice filled with worry and insecurity. I don't ever remember seeing him like that before.

Trip scoffs a laugh "Oi? We were doing a pretty good job of it before this whole incident you know…"

Jon's face erupts and a wide smile that I can't help but love to see. "Oi? You really _are_ hanging out with Malcolm too much"

"Your just jealous cause you think his accent is hot" Trip says with a smile as he throws a look over me. I can tell from his face he isn't lying. I have heard plenty of times that American's often find my accent attractive, but to know that Jon does makes my stomach flutter a little in excitement.

"Trip…" Jon warns, his voice a mixture of scolding and embarrassment.

I know that smirk on Trip's face well by now. The blonde is teasing but he uses that smile when rubbing in something embarrassing. Jon really did like my accent. "and you find his ass what was it…delicious?" I feel like balking. He likes my ass? I'm suddenly assaulted by the memory of his kiss, his hands softly brushing my backside, then griping me firmly as he lifted me onto the transporter platform. That touch might have been a sweet little caress, and the more I think about it, the more I think that maybe he does like my ass.

"Trip…" Jon warns again, more deeply, more seriously, or maybe just more afraid of the next thing he's about to say, a blush rushing to his face.

"…oh and Malcolm you should have heard his little fantasy ab—"

Jon

I have to kiss him to shut him up, and it seems to be the most effective way to keep him from running his mouth off. Especially when he's choosing to spill all my secrets about the very man in the room with us, who I can't read quite as well as the blonde in my lap. He's still such a mystery to me that I don't want to scare him or drive him away. I quickly find Trip melting into me. His tongue is warm and soft in my mouth, exploring slowly and carefully. He seems to have forgotten what he was going to say because instead of nudging to be let go, the blonde's hands are caressing my chest slowly.

As I pull away form him, I suddenly don't feel so tired. My eyes open to meet bright sparkling blue and it feels like he is looking straight into my soul. "…his little fantasy about you talking dirty…"

Damn…he didn't forget. Suddenly I feel a rush of excitement at Trip's smirk. He's about to say something I'm gonna like far too much and I know it as he leans down, his bright blue eyes peeking to the side to watch his lover over my shoulder. "and just to let you know Johnny-boy, he's quite good at it."

I feel myself groan and I know I can't hide the swell of my arousal as it pushes against the man so closely nestled in my lap. It's been so long. Longer for me then either of these too. I'm suddenly assaulted with the images of these two, twined together, kissing one another, naked and hot and oh damn that image is too amazing. I close my eyes tightly, breathing hard all of a sudden. "You want to hear me say naughty things sir?" Comes that sexy British accent, deep and silky against my neck and I let out a shudder, just the way he lets the word 'naughty' roll off his tongue makes me shiver. I don't know when he got so close, but I don't mind at all.

I try one more time to pull this situation back under control. I push forward into the southerner in front of me, claiming his lips and tongue in my mouth easily. I feel him submit as my tongue pushes into him, I drive him back a little onto his knees, and pull myself up onto mine. I still feel sore but a little less now. The dull aches are just that, dull and distant. I can feel the smaller man slide in behind me and kiss my neck softly. His tongue is wet and warm and interesting as it makes patterns on my skin.

Trip pulls away for a moment, the taste of beer and sweetness, something I remember as him and only him is left in my mouth. "Your not well enough for this Jon." His thumb strokes my face gently, sweetly in a gesture of caring and tenderness. It melts my heart. "We've waited this long. What's a little longer?"

"Oh hell no" I whisper and claim his lips again sliding my hands into his short cropped hair. My body doesn't protest to badly as I shift onto my knees and dominate his mouth. I let him know, that I want this, I want him. I pull him close and flush against my body, pushing my straining erection into him as I lean down and speak into his neck. I know my voice is gruff with need and my stubble is probably scratchy against his smooth face, but I don't care. What I care about is the feel of his arousal poking hard into my flesh. God yes. The air from my lungs pushes out across his flesh, hot and moist against his rumpled shirt and goose bump covered neck. "I don't wanna wait."

The silence is long and heavy, only interrupted by the sound of a yip from below. By now Porthos is both confused and excited. His tail is wagging and he's bouncing on his feet in excitement. He's not sure what game this is, but he certainly wants in.

I lean back from the man in front of me, stretching out with only a slight pinch of discomfort to look my errant dog in the eye. "Porthos. Enough." I growl at him the command in a firm voice, letting him know I mean business as the short pup wiggles away to his bed.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Trip's grin, but he isn't looking at me, he's looking at Malcolm. As I turn to look at the younger man I notice a fire in his eyes that I haven't seen before. His soft grey eyes are suddenly smoldering at me and before I have a chance to say anything his lips are on mine.

He's different then Trip. Very very different. Soft and calculating. He's almost hungry in his ferocity. I pull him flush against me, hands possessively mauling his gorgeous behind as I pull him into me. I realize suddenly that I love the feel of him. He's warm and he's soft against me. The silkiness of his shirt and the taste of his tongue in my mouth is intoxicating. I pull both hands up to his face and demand everything from his mouth, tongue roaming, body arching, lips moving. He tastes amazing.

I'm lost in him when his hands touch my hips. He moves his fingertips up sliding across my abdomen his hands tugging up and forcing my arms to stretch up. I gasp softly as the skin and muscle of my side stretches with the movement and a sting of discomfort rushes up my spine. Malcolm stops immediately. Two worried soft grey eyes watching me with a sudden serious intensity. "You too?" I ask voice soft but unable to conceal my frustration. I wrench the shirt off of me, jostling my side possibly a little more than I would have liked, but I ignore it and throw the fabric away. I kiss him again, taking him against me again and swallowing him whole. I keep him flush against me, my body hot against his.

I can't stop the need for air as I kiss my Armory officer. Breathing through my nose I keep the kiss deep and ignore the dull throb in my body. Then I feel it. His hand on the bruised and angry scar across my midsection. I pull back and let my breath come hard. My ribcage expands and contracts with a dull ache of discomfort but I say nothing. I want this, I want it badly and I won't let some soreness get in the way. I feel his warm fingers spread slowly across my skin, gentle and probing. "It doesn't hurt." I tell him, without being asked. My hand coming up to stroke his face.

I feel something else, from behind me, and I feel the warmth of another hand sliding across midsection from the back. Trip. His hand is wider, larger, and his fingers longer. I close my eyes at the tenderness of their touch and let out a long slow breath as they both examine me. Somehow the feeling of them tracing the matching scars where a beast held me in it's mouth, didn't remind me of that horrible thing that ripped me apart. Instead it feels like this is what it was all for. I feel them holding me between them, delicate and loving and for just a minute I feel it full of doubt, but in the same second, squash it down. Even if it is one night, it's better than nothing. I feel it necessary however, to remind them how much I want it. I repeat. "It really doesn't hurt."

I feel Trip's hesitation, and Malcolm's headstrong nature as they both resist the urge to push me to far too fast, but at the same time, I don't want them to think about that. I don't want them to treat me like a small breakable object. I lean forward and I grab at the smaller man beneath me, straddling his hips and pulling him under me. I kiss him senseless, my lips on his and my hands clutching at him. I feel him slide beneath me, legs moving under and beneath me, so much so that I feel Trip moving behind me, sliding around the strong muscle of Malcolms legs. I groan at the feeling of Trip's hands on my back, on my ass and running down my thighs, his caress is soft and warm, exploring me and learning me with a tenderness I am not showing to the man beneath me.

I push against the softness of the dark man's mouth, my hands buried in his hair and dragging across his smooth face. I can't seem to get enough of him, to taste enough of him. His muscular frame hides beneath a thin layer of skin that makes my heart pound. His body arches and stretches under me as my thumb mercilessly pushes on a hard nipple through the silk of his shirt. Malcolm Reed is pure sweetness that makes my heart race as his body curves up rubbing flush against me. I am suddenly all too aware of the reality that he still has all his clothes on and it isn't fair. I want to feel his skin, I want to feel every inch of him burn against me. I realize a little too late that I'm unbearably hard as Trip's nimble delicious fingers slide into my pants from behind.

I can't help but jerk when he wraps his fingers around me, my mouth breaking with the man beneath me for just a minute as I suck in air and let myself tremble. Holy shit did that feel good. Something in the way he touched me, looking to feel me and stroke me made my body harden almost painfully, taking my breath away with strong firm strokes. I feel Malcolm chuckle under me, his warm lips seeking out my ear and nibbling at the lobe while he whispers. "He is quite good with his hands isn't he?"

I groan in agreement, but evidently that isn't enough for the Englishman. He pulls himself up and I feel him wiggle his way down my chest, sliding away between my legs and I bend farther, looking after him in slight confusion, but I find it so hard to think with my best friend's hand squeezing me, touching me. God it feels good.

I can't think for a minute, because it is all happening fast, so fast, too fast. Suddenly there is the cool air of the room on my bare thighs, Trip's hands retreating to my ass and back, stroking, lips nibbling and caressing across hot patterns of flesh, but even more, I realize what Malcolm is doing. His firm, soft hands grip my hardness and bring the tip to his waiting mouth that just burned a hot wet trail down my chest. "Oh shit" I hear myself whisper as I all but fall onto the younger man's face. His lips wrap around my hard cock, sending shooting spikes of pleasure up my spine.  
Oh shit, oh fuck. He is hot. He is hot and wet and wrapped around me, sucking. I glance down at him, my body trembling under his attentions as he sucks me smoothly down his throat. I feel myself fall forward onto my forearms, head hitting a pillow and panting while I tuck my chin to my trembling chest as I continue to watch him and feel him bringing me more pleasure than I could ever remember with his beautiful mouth. I feel awkward as their hands manhandle my pants off, Trip's wide hands supporting my weight while Malcolm's no nonsense fingers push and wiggle off my loose pants. I hear myself whimper, hands gripping the pillow tightly as the blonde lowers my body back to my knees, and sinking my length farther into that delicious mouth.

I know I'm not going to last long. Tongue, hands, lips, more lips, I feel my body weight sinking as I lift my head and bury it in the pillow, unable to watch anymore. My eyes are tightly closed against the rush of sensation that I can't handle as I breathe in and out against the rush of pleasure coming straight from Malcolm's mouth around me. I pull back a little bending over myself for another peek, ass in the air to see the man between my legs moving around me. It's sexy and overwhelming and not to mention his hands are working me. I moan slowly, body tightly wound as I feel Trip's hands and mouth join the party. I bury my face in the pillow again as he licks down the small of my back and keeps going.

I haven't quite felt anything like it before as the blonde's nimble tongue licks lower and lower and I feel myself jerk when his tongue licks the pucker of my ass as I jerk my hips forward without any control. I pull back immediately, flushed with embarrassment, not only that I lost control, but in the process I could very well have hurt the man under me.

It seems he's a little farther ahead then I am however, because instead of pulling back he grabs my hips and pulls them forward. I blush brightly into the pillow, as the man under me guides me to thrusting into his warm, wet, willing mouth. I pant softly, as Trip's long skilled fingers replace his tongue, stroking and touching my ass slowly in time with my thrusts and his mouth travels down. Oh god oh god, he licks slowly down the sensitive skin between my legs and then across the weight of my balls. I shiver at their attentions, sensation piling on sensation faster than I can comprehend or keep control. I know that I make some other incoherent sound as Trip's finger works deep into my ass and his mouth sucks softly on my tender sacs.

Malcolm's mouth is so perfect, his tongue working me on each stroke as the both encourage my hips to work in and out of his heat. "Oh…shit Malcolm…" I hear myself grunt his name, but I can't give him any other warning than that as I feel my whole body shake and tense. My mind is consumed with the pleasure and I feel my thighs tremble as I grab the pillow and let out a long breath, balls pulling tight to my body, pleasure spiking through me like a river of lightening. I feel thankful that the two men now hold my shuddering hips still as the dark haired man still sucks softly on my throbbing cock as I empty into him.

I'm blind for a moment, blind, deaf and dumb as I collapse in on myself and onto the softness of the bed. I know somewhere in my awareness that they are carefully settling me in on my back, my chest still heaving, body still flushes. As I come down from my bodies boiling high I find myself shaking and struggling to breath, the pain in my abdomen from my hurried breath racing up my spine, but I smirk into it none the less. The pleasure wiggling around my brain and the sated feeling all over my body was well worth it.

Unfortunately that feeling didn't last to long. I am struck with the sudden realization that not only did I come quickly, both Malcolm and Trip are still _completely _clothed. "Shit…" I whisper, leaning my head back as I let my eyes fix on two hard bulges tenting two pairs of pants. "I'm sorry."

Trip barks a soft laugh sliding forward and capturing my lips softly, his wild exuberance overcoming me for a moment and pulling me back into the world of heat and excitement. "You have nothing to be sorry about…." He whispers, his grin wide as he leans his forehead against mine.

Trip

I lean back, sitting up and taking in the site spread out beneath me. I know that we're staring, but frankly I don't care. I find myself breathing deeply, looking down at the man I've known for over ten year, a man who's been my best friend for longer than I care to think about. I've seen him as a father, a son, a leader, a captain, a friend, and always someone I know inside out and I can't stop thinking that I am an idiot never to see him like this. He is beyond beautiful and I am not the only one who thinks so. I glance up at Malcolm, who is watching from the other side of Jon's thighs, his eyes also riveted to the slightly sweaty expanse of glowing California sun kissed skin.

His skin, oh it's soft, smooth and perfect. I have seen him before, almost naked and I've even touched him in Decon, and yet this is different. He's beautiful, and I love the line of muscles that define his body. He's strong and he's delicious looking. I can't resist the strong urge to touch him, to feel him under my fingers. I let my hand move across his taught muscles, stroking his cooling skin as I feel the tense strings underneath Jon's flesh waiting for them to jerk, waiting for him to give me a sign of pain or discomfort.

I peek over the older man at Malcolm, his soft eyes taking in the site of Jon's chest before him. His hands gentle as they explored the older man. I get admittedly a little lost in him, the smell of his skin, the heat of him, the width of his sculpted body and the yielding strength I feel in him. I slide one hand up, letting my nimble fingers caress and touch and trail up into spiked up hair and back down to a thin narrow waist, and find myself distinctly caught in the taught v of muscle leading down.

I feel from behind something warm and soft wrap around me and I recognize it as Malcolm's arms. Smirking the smaller man slides his hands into the front of my loose pants, working those magical hands over my length, letting my breath roll out. My eyes close leaning back into the smaller man who I missed completely during our weeks of stupid, useless, silence. I let out a long groan as I feel Jon's hands working on my sweatpants, pulling at the fabric and pulling it down my thighs.

I open my eyes to see Jon's closed, his breath coming in short bursts but I know it's not from arousal. He looks exhausted as I gently push him back down onto his back. "Just sit there Jon. Enjoy the show."

"Are you kidding me," he pants, body resisting my insistence that he lay down. "I feel like you just sucked the life outta me and your both still fully _dressed._" He grinds out, trying to sit back up but I push him down, Malcolms soft hands joining mine on his chest.

"Jon, your not superman, take a bloody minute and enjoy the show while you get ready for another go." Malcolm's soft sexy voice even slipped deep into my chest and rolled down to my groin as I looked up to catch his cute little smirk.

I watch Jon settle, apparently okay with the idea of another go and I watch him settle back with a little relieved smile. "So where were we?" I ask, pulling the attention of the dark haired man back to me, his deep grey blue eyes staring at me, in me, burning for me.

"You were going to kiss him" Jon supplied, his voice slightly heated and hopeful.

Malcolm's smirk turned down to the Captain and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, but before he could say anything I kiss him. I was taken aback at first. Malcolm and I hadn't kissed in a while and I missed it but something was off. He tasted different. It hits me like a ton of bricks as I break our kiss with a smirk. "You taste like Jon"

Malcolm nods at me, that cute little smile and his bright eyes showing nothing but mischief. "Tastes good, doesn't he."

"Hell yeah" I answer, feeling the blush push up in Jon's face as much as seeing it out of the corner of my eyes as I claim Malcolm's lips again.

I feel my pulse pounding hard and I feel a renewed heat in the way the darker man touches me, positioned behind me and flush up my body, kissing over my shoulder, displaying me to the man beneath our thighs. His arms are strong, lithe muscle hidden under smooth warm skin. His smile is intoxicating as it breaks across his lips still pressed against me and I feel him begin striping off my clothes. I'm not about to become a passenger in this encounter as I yank at his button up shirt and consider throwing him down and just fucking him silly right now. I miss him, I miss being inside him, miss tasting him and holding him and I kiss him hard in a sudden rush of desperation, as I turn partway so I can rip at his belt and throwing it away.

"Oi" Whispers the sweet British accent, his lips softening mine, his hands stilling me as I move push him down and straddle him. "Slow down, No one's going anywhere…" and I feel it hit my heart. I didn't believe this would be more than one night and he knows it. Maybe he knows it too. Maybe he wants to savor it. Either way, I take a breath and step back, off the bed and look down at Malcolm Reed. I smile at his tussled shirt slightly clinging to his damp skin and his dark eyes shinning with lust. His dark hair skewed from tumbling with me and Jon, belt gone and pants bursting with the proof of his arousal.

He's amazing, gorgeous and he's right. I don't wanna rush through this. I glance up to make sure Jon is watching as I strip off my shirt, pulling it up over my head and tossing it to join the floor. I take a wide step back off the foot of the bed and let my hands move to my pants, shoving down the Starfleet regulation boxers underneath and letting both the men in the room drink me in. I'm not usually vein but I do know that I'm good looking and right now, both men find me worth looking at. I reach out and grab the younger man's waist, pulling him up and flush with my naked body. It seems to snap him out of his daze as the Armory officer grabs my ass and kisses me full on the lips.

He tastes delicious and he feels amazing against me, I can't resist the feel of him, skin on skin, burning and touching as I strip off his pants and push them down his thighs to the floor. I work my way down kissing his throbbing neck and sucking on his evidence of his beating heart as I slowly slide his shirt off his shoulders. I feel him moan softly under me and peek up at the Captain. He is still sprawled in a relaxed position but his eyes for focused and intense and I can see him slowly coming to attention again.

"Let Jon take a look at you darlin'" I tell him, turning him in my arms so that my lips still kiss his neck but this time from behind. Malcolm's toned frame, tense with sensation, is on display for his superior officer. I know from the feel of him, he loves the feeling of me touching him, showing him off, and I love to do it. I get lost in him, tense muscles and sculpted chest to firm abs and tight peeked nipples. Even more is the soft ass pressed against my hard cock and the thick throbbing heat that I just avoid touching every time I stroke past the dark man's thighs. He is so hot, burning under my skin and he smells musky and sweaty and perfect. I could touch him and taste him and lick him all night.

The stoic and tightly buttoned up Armory officer turned out to be a much more passionate lover than I had ever imagined and I smirk as Jon seems to have realized that same thing as he watched us with rapt interest. "Shit" Groans the older man. I glance up at Jon, he is looking intent and frankly hungry as he stares at the man in my arms. I smirk at him and turn the younger man around in my arms, showing the Captain my lovers fine ass. This is one of my favorite parts of Malcolm, especially how responsive he is when it comes to this part. I pull his hips to mine, feeling our heat grind together and I feel it make the wind rush out of me. It's good. So good. I almost forget my intention but honestly it isn't exactly a chore. I reach around to the crevice in Malcolm's fine ass and feel him tense and let out a harsh hiss as I touch him. I smirk down at him. "You want me to stop?"

"Don't you bloody dare!" Cried the Brit as he wiggles against me, heart pounding, cock throbbing.

I laugh in response, moving quickly to push forward the limp and pleasure clouded Armory officer onto the bed next to my Captain. I take a second to stare at them as I crawl closer my lip tightly bit between my teeth. They are beautiful, both of them, I reach out taking the Malcolm in my hand. He is hot velvet sheathed over hard steel , his body arching and tensing, his ass offered to me as he spreads his knees, begging me silently. He moved subtly under me like a cat, his breath tight and his beautiful chest heaving. I am really not sure I can wait anymore either.

"Lube?" I ask Jon, and at first he doesn't seem to hear me, but after a moment he tears his eyes away from the hot man wiggling under me as my words finally hit his brain and I see him blush bright red. It really is my fault for tossing this naked and wanton man on all fours, just inches away from Jon. I smirk as he slips off to the nightstand and routs through retrieving a tube of some kind of lotion that will work. He seems suddenly uncomfortable. Without changing my attention to Malcolm I reached out and down and wrapped my long hot fingers around Jon. I feel a rush of pride to find him hard as a rock for the second time tonight. "You think that's hot?"

"Yes" Came Jon's scratchy voice, body shivering with my sudden touch.

"Do you wanna fuck me Jonny boy?" I ask, my own voice darkly seductive and I can't help but smirk.

"Yes…" He moans out, his hips slightly jerking into my hand but it appears he favors helplessness no more. I find myself at the mercy of a pair of ruthless lips, two hands in my hair, tugging me desperately and heated. His tongue invades me, his body pushes into me a sense of power and dominance and strength coming off him makes me want to whimper, I want him to make me his and I don't care how fucked up that sounds at the moment. A shiver slides up my spine as I feel his hands groping and mauling my ass in his large hands. His mouth breaks with mine, the worlds on his lips flush against my face as he says them. "Oh god yes."

I smirk as a small hand reaches up and yanks me back down. With a sexy growl in a thick accent, voice gravely with want and need, body evidently tired of waiting and impatience seating in Malcolm demands from me eyes boring into me. "Someone please _fuck me_" I swear I can feel both my cock and the thick length in my hand jump at those words and I abandon my Captain for my previous task.

I flip him roughly onto his back yanking his ass up as he shoves a pillow underneath with practiced motion. Now armed with slippery cool gel I squeeze some on my fingers and lean over the younger man as he spreads his legs wide and angles his hips up, begging me without words, but honestly just as effective. I sink my fingers into him, my mouth descending on his neck and I get easily distracted with the sensation of covering him with my body, our cocks brushing with our wiggling moving hips and my fingers buried deep in his tight little ass. I can't help being even more turned on by his dirty words whispered in my ears and then suddenly I realize they aren't exactly for me.

"Push one finger in. Nice and slow, your fingers are nice a big in his tight ass aren't they? Just let him get used to it." Come the warm soft voice next to me, still sexy and low. Then I feel it. Jon's finger, one hand holding my hips as he sinks a finger from his other hand up in me and I can't help but groan my approval.

"You like that…don't you Trip?" I lick my lips at my name and bite my lip but that isn't enough. Malcolm's smooth hand gives my lonely sensitive length a long squeeze and combined with the single digit wiggling wetly into my ass I let out a long moan. "You like his finders in your ass? You like him stroking you, spreading you open, touching you deep inside. You can't wait for it to be his big dick…can't wait for him to fuck you…"

Jon groans at Malcolm's sexy voice and I whimper in a soft cry for more. I push back on the older man and I hear Jon chuckle softly, rocking the finger inside me, slowly and smoothly adding another. "Oh…yeah…" I hear myself say pushing a second finger into the man under me and working quickly to get him ready. I thrust the two fingers vigorously, moving spreading the man beneath me and feeling him pant and tense, building and just wanting me to take him already. "More Jon…please."

I feel him move a bit more confident, adding another finger and then another. There is a lot of lube, probably more than necessary considering I've done this before, but I am struck with the possibility that Jon maybe hasn't, and if he has, it's been a very long time since then. I can't help but shiver with a sudden thrill. The man below me is wiggling, incoherent and unashamed as he writhes under me. Until now, most of the dirty words spilling out of him was encouragement for Jon, but I snap to him with the use of my name. "Trip…stop playing around with me, please. I need you. Inside me."

I nod, and I think that might be all I can do. I have to remove my fingers to manhandle the smaller man beneath me and feel him eager to wiggle around and help. He splays out on his back. Bare beautiful body open to me, I sit up, kneeling in front of the open man below me, barely aware Jon is watching me very closely and I gently push into the armory officer, it takes him no time at all to relax to the thick head as it pops into him and a few deep breaths to let me through. I let him adjust as I bury completely into him, working forward an inch at a time with deep long breaths. He is tight though. So tight. I think I might have forgotten how unbelievable he felt and I feel a horrible knot in me as I think this might have been gone. All of this. I push it away and pant into the dark man's hair. Soft wisps of it welcoming my face as we breathe through the overwhelming urge to move. I am bent over him, knowing I'm crushing his hard cock between us, but also knowing he doesn't care. Not with me buried in his ass till my balls brush his delicious skin.

I was about ready to let Jon know he could join us when his fingers, still softly and idly stretching my ass, brushed that spot in me and I arched suddenly, the soft moment of patience forgotten as my hips slam into Malcolms. "Shit!" I groan, and I hear Malcolm laugh in pleasure, breaking out into a wonderful smile as he stretches out gripping the sheets and howling his pleasure with a smile. He says something to Jon but I don't hear it through the roar in my ears, but he must have told him to do it again because suddenly the Captain is assaulting that spot inside me and he is driving me into a frenzy.

I'm swimming in heavenly sensation, face screwed up in pleasure, jaw slack, hips pushing into the tight dark man beneath me as hard as I can, desperate to feel the heat and the tightness and the burning trails of fingers and the deep hot stroke inside me when suddenly Malcolm's hands are grabbing my hips and keeping me deeply buried without moving. I pant and blink coming back to myself and his self satisfied smirk. I realize I was a little lost there and I am sweating and impossibly hard and I might be about to come like a stick a dynamite. Then I feel it, Jon.

Jon's thick cock at my ass, the wide hot head burning against my hole that is offered to him so sweetly while I'm bent over Malcolm and driving into him. "Oh yes Jonny.." I whisper and I know I said it out loud because I feel the younger man under me chuckle softly. I let my hips jerk a little trying to push him in me by thrusting back onto him but Malcolm's hand have me firmly.

I jump softly when a firm wide hand lands a playful smack on my ass. "Ever the eager one aren't you?" he asks, working his hard cock into the tight little space. With so much lube and heat and my body limply begging to be fucked he slips right in and I moan eagerly. He is big. So big. Oh holy shit balls. I close my eyes as he stretches me more than I've ever been stretched before and I feel him stop, somewhere in the back of my mind knowing Malcolm's calm voice is telling him to wait. God it feel's good but it's so much. I haven't often been on the bottom, but even when I have I realized I hadn't gotten a good look at Jon completely hard. He felt so big. I feel myself adjust and let my hips move softly, in and out just a little, the shallow movement pulling a deep groan from the older man behind me. He griped my hips as well, fingers twining with the younger man and the both held me still as I griped the sheets on both sides of Malcolm's head and Jon inched deeper.

I could tell from the exquisite moan that the man behind me let out his head was thrown back. I wish I could see his face as I heard his panting breath and his strangled whisper as his fingers dug into my flesh. "O god damn it Trip…you are _tight_."

I feel myself make a gruff laugh as I smile and I am surprised by the deep sultry nature of my own voice. "…Your…so…big." I feel the awe in my voice and I feel like he's deeper than I thought possible. I breathe, struggling, and I feel Malcolm's tight body clench around me, reminding me of the wet heat clutching me and driving me crazy. I feel the heat of Jon's hips close to me, almost touching, and I lean forward over the man beneath me so he can let himself be buried balls deep inside me.

I gasp however, hips jerking hard as the shift in movement lines Jon's huge length up with the magic spot inside me again and my mind bursts into a fluid display of light and pleasure and heat and wonder. Jon doesn't hesitate to take the opportunity to change his grip a little and hold me there, just on that angle as he gives me a shallow little thrust. I want to scream his name, but it comes out as an incoherent gurgle. Completely sexy I am sure, but both men give a laugh and suddenly I am doing none of the work.

Malcolm pulls his pillow out, laying his hands flat on the mattress beneath him, lifting up and plunging me into him while Jon holds me tight and still, driving into me with delicious force. He strokes me every time and I can't feel anything but the heat of them, the pleasure of them, both of them. I am surrounded by Malcolm, tight and perfect, watching him enjoying himself beneath me and undoubtedly enjoying the show of Jon and my faces as he sinks into me. He's big. So big I feel like I'll be sore for days but I don't care, I just ask for it harder and he complies, making Malcolm's job void as he drives my hips so hard I sink into the man beneath me and his incredibly large cock drags me out of Mal's tight little ass with each slow torturously stroke.

I feel myself get dizzy with pleasure and I let me eyes close. I am completely lost in sensation. There is a hand or a mouth or something on my nipple but I don't care because I'm lost in a sea of pleasure and wonder and heat and it runs through me driving my breath away. I see color behind my eyelids and suddenly the strokes inside me are speeding up, pumping in earnest now, balls slapping my ass with force and I hear those sexy sounds on Jon's grunts in my ears. He's loosing it. I'm making him loose control and the knowledge starts my fall from grace. Pleasure knifes through me starting in the pit of my stomach and ripping apart my consciousness without mercy. I feel warmth spread over my stomach and the body beneath me clenches. Malcolm. He is milking me as I spill inside me. Oh god yes. Malcolm. He's tight. So tight as he's coming and I open my eyes to watch his expressive face screaming his pleasure spread out beneath me gripping the pillows.

He's so beautiful as his glassy eyes focus behind me and I feel Jon filling me with his come, so hot and fluid I can feel it deep inside me, so deep I imagine I can taste it. I groan and tremble softly at the exhaustion of coming so hard. The feeling of being in someone and having someone inside me taking more from me than I ever imagined. I pant struggling for air as I feel Jon slide out of my ass. I am already sore. Wonderfully sore of course. I watch him try to stand but his rubbery legs betray him and I reach out quickly to catch him as he threatened to tumble to the bed.

Malcolm slips away and we separate with a soft slurp as we both take the weak Captain into our arms and lay him gently between us. He's panting hard, eyes fighting to stay open. He's come for the second time tonight and something tells me, he's never done something quite like that before, certainly he's never slept with two people at once before. He is breathless and mindless and completely boneless. Malcolm lets out a laugh and leans over smacking my ass playfully. "What kind of magic lay are you?"

I laugh and shoot him a teasing smirk. "Why don't you find out for yourself in the morning?"

The dark stormy blue eyes sparkle at me with mischief and promise. We smirk with one another, looking down at the now completely unconscious man between us. Wordlessly we check his scars for ripped open wounds from overexertion, and Malcolm checks his pulse quietly. He nods so I can only conclude that he seems fine.

I look down at myself. I am a mess. There is come splattered across my chest and stomach, dripping down my abs and covering my cock, leaking from my ass. Damn being in the middle is fun. I glance up and catch Malcolm looking at me. His eyes raking over me and committing the image to memory. I know this is something he'll probably describe to Jon to get him hot, as well as my hair, strewn and messy in the 'thoroughly fucked' kind of way. "Better clean off, before you wind me up again and I think I'm too tired for another go tonight…" He whispered his voice rough from moaning and his eyes dark with lust.

I let out a laugh and nod, stumbling up and walking to the bathroom. I peek in Jon's mirror and I have to admit the three of us can produce a lot of fluid. So much so I jump into the shower quickly. It's hot and nice against my flesh and I quickly rinse off the sweat and sticky proof of our encounter. Absently I wonder if that was the one and only time we'll do this.

I step out and dry off quickly, mind working as I grab a clean wash cloth and get it damp in the sink. I wonder back out to see Malcolm face down next to Jon, arm slung over his chest snuggled in. I smiled and slid over to the snoozing pair and gently whipped them down. Jon lay dead to the world as I cleaned him tenderly and Malcolm smiled lazily, turning over so I could wipe his stomach as well as his well treated backside. I smile giving him a soft slap on the ass to let him know I was done and watched him snuggle in.

Now I wasn't sure what to do.

I felt awake and surged with sudden doubt. This was my idea, and I was so confident and it felt so great. I closed my eyes, my legs still feeling like cooked spaghetti and my ass deliciously sore. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it now. I tosses the dirty cloth in the sink and shut off the light. On the way back I grabbed my unfinished beer off the desk and took a long swig from it, staring down and the two beautiful men on the bed. They were so perfect like that. Malcolm's muscular small frame fitting in with Jon's tall wide one. Fit together like puzzle pieces. Two perfectly masculine, sculpted, model like puzzle pieces. I push the thought from my head and grab my underwear from the floor. I pull it on smoothly. For a second I consider getting dressed and leaving, but honestly I don't want to and I couldn't think of a good reason to anymore.

So I move over to Jon's other side and slide in next to him, careful not to jostle him or push on his healing shoulder. I hope I didn't make the wrong choice. I hope I didn't do something to fast and too rash like I always do. I close my eyes quickly. Banishing the thoughts from my head. Shouldn't I have had my doubts before I did this? Before I opened my big fat mouth and got us into this?

Yeah, I know, seemed like such a happy ending but for some reason it just felt so easy and I feel like there is just a bit more to the story than this.

Please R&R,

Thanks- koken


	3. Overcrowding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Enterprise, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Trip…stop playing with the damn transporter...

**Warnings: Sexual Content **yeah, it's explicit so be warned. It's a threesome and pure Smut for Trip Malcolm and Jon. Enjoy, and consider yourself properly prepared for steaminess.

PART 3: Overcrowding

Jonathan Archer

I feel good. Sore, tired, and strained in ways I haven't felt in a long time, but I feel good. Really really good. I smile at the memory of last night. Trip and Malcolm, twined together, kissing and striping one another. Um. It was very nice, especially when Trip turned Malcolm around and played with his round ass. It did look delicious, wonderful really. I'll probably stare at it all day on the bridge today. I sigh to myself softly when the fuzziness of reality slowly sinks into me and I realized something was off. My side was achy. Even painful as I turned and I realized very quickly that I wasn't going to be on the bridge today. I'd be lucky if Phlox let me out of bed this week. I feel myself groan as I sat up. I looked at the clock. 0500. I wonder absently what could have woken me up?

Early. I know I was getting old and waking up early but hell, this was even earlier than usual. I feel myself stretch in my bed and register the slight oddity that the bed is warm, but very empty. I sit up my world a little turned upside down. I was alone. Completely alone. I know that this might not last for very long, hell it might not have gone a week, but I really did expect to wake up curled next to two very warm sated bodies. I take a second to reign my pounding heart under control and try to yank it back out of my stomach. I'm the Captain, they were together before me and they would be after me, and yeah, they wanted me last night and that was great but I knew this could happen. Might happen. Would happen.

I hear something and my heart gives a pound in my chest, I can't help the feeling of hope bubbling inside me. It was a moan. My heart flips as the sound of the moan again, glancing at the empty bed and not letting it get me down. I stand and cross to the bathroom, I feel weak and tired but I want to see what's going on in there. I open the door and peek inside.

The shower is running, steam billowing from the shower and sliding out to caress me as I look in from the door. My best view is of Trip hands griping and slipping at the glass as he lets out those sweet little moans. Malcolm is behind him, thrusting into him with delicate precision. I can tell from the blonde's expression that every thrust hits him in the perfect spot. Trip's right hand alternates, turning from an open palm into a fist, fingers opening and closing across the glass, forehead pressing against the surface as his mouth falls open in another moan. His face is so captivating as it twists in pleasure and relaxes, mouth open, he makes another sound hands both moving out to push himself up and arch back neck stretched and breath coming harshly. I can see that he is panting. I can see that he is close, blissfully close and he looks so hard, thick flesh bobbing between his legs with each deep thrust.

Malcolm is being slow and careful and gentle this time, nothing about their movements are hurried. I watch Malcolm's hands caress down Trip's thighs, fingers splaying across his hips. I watch Malcolm bite his lip holding back and slowly drive himself deep and long. I watch him slide a hand up the curve of the engineers back and stroke his neck. And I find it incredibly erotic as the blonde whimpered softly. I feel a tenderness as the dark man's hand strokes Trip's square jaw, and his thin lips tremble a little, the intimate touch a beautiful sentiment and suddenly I feel like a horrible voyeur. They aren't just having sex. They are making love. I watch the way Trip breathes out with another deep moan and then Malcolm's face as he looks down at the line of the blonde's beautiful body and I watch him give in, reaching around to stroke the other man and bring him to completion with him and suddenly I felt that this wasn't something I was supposed to see. I step back, letting the door side close and I hear to simulations grunts of the men lost in themselves in one another.

I feel a sick unease in my stomach. They were beautiful. They really were. They loved each other, and as I walked slowly back to the bed I laid myself back down. I felt a sour pull in my chest and realized that I had been hopeful. I didn't think this would last forever, hell, I didn't really have any delusions that it would last long, but I thought it might last for just a little while. I crawl back into bed and close my eyes. It was beautiful, last night and as I let out my deep breath and settle in to let myself sleep a little more I realized that at least I had some amazing memories and honestly, wasn't this what I wanted? To get them back together? To make them happy? So why did it hurt? Why did it feel wrong?

I let my eyes stay closed as I heard the door swish open and Trip give a quite chuckle at something Malcolm must have said. I hear them quite and my flesh seemed to crawl. They weren't moving, it seemed like maybe they were looking at me. "Should we wake him?" Trip asked softly, his voice gentle.

Malcolm seemed to have a smile in his voice. "Nah, he needs his rest. I'll bring you your uniform on my way in, your shift isn't for another couple hours, so you stay."

Trip made some kind of sound and I could tell they were doing something. Kissing maybe. I felt my chest loosen a little. I know I'm being petty, and I should stop it. I was a willing party and I am no fool. I let my breathing stay even as Trip climbed back into my bed. I was happy to feel him curl comfortably against me and I let myself 'wake' slightly, pulling him toward me and smelling his damp hair. I cringed groggily and moved my face down to his fresh smelling neck, warm, clean, and lovely. I couldn't however stop thinking of his face in the shower. His entrapped, pleasure laden face, and I wonder if it looked like that last night when I was inside him.

I drifted off to sleep sometimes after the door whooshed closed. I woke up this time to something much more pleasant. Warmth was all around me. Slick. Hot. And my heart was picking up speed. I blinked wearily for a second before suddenly the sucking started and I felt my body sigh in pleasure without my approval. As I looked down I was only slightly surprised to see Trip smiling around my strengthening erection. He sucked slowly, leisurely, building sensation gently with his talented mouth. I realized very soon that the blonde was quite exceptional at this particular activity and he took his time. I felt him take me to the edge of bliss and pull me back again with a soft blow of cool air, or a firm hold strangling the base of my raging erection. I panted softly, wiggling and letting him work his magic until finally he let me come in an explosion in his mouth, one that arched me off the bed and left me worn out, head spinning.

He crawled up the bed, kissing me gently and cleaning my softening flesh of anything he might have missed. It felt nice, the soft patient attention and as he slip up next to me I couldn't help but ask. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Trip gave me a wide grin and reached out to touch my face, stroking it with delicate fingers. "Just being you…" He whispered, he seemed captive by me and I glanced down. It looked like he enjoyed his work.

I smiled and leaned forward looking to repay the favor in turn, but Trip gave a little chuckle. "Jon," He sounded rather breathless then, his smile lopsided. "I really just need a good tug or two?" I nod at his words and reach out, wrapping my warm hand around his length and realize all of a sudden that he enjoyed it…a lot. I give him a good tug and then another in quick succession, not fooling around or taking it slow. I gave him quick, firm, sensation inspiring tugs. On the third he came with a hard spurt breath racking his body, face contorted again in that sweet pleasure filled expression, eyes fluttering but still looking at me. He was beautiful like this.

There wasn't that much liquid covering my hand as his breathing slowed and he slid to the mattress the light sheen of sweat that covered his body clung to every muscle. I looked down at him, a smile on my face as he looked back. Our breathing evened out as we lay together and I traced his body with my clean hand. "When do you have to go?" I finally asked, unable to keep a hint of sadness from my voice.

"I'm on duty in 30." He whispered, eyes closing to enjoy my touch. "Mal brought me a uniform so I can stay a bit longer…" He replied. "Sorry to wake you, I just thought I should let you know when I left."

I smiled. "I appreciate that." But maybe I should remind him that, this was okay. Just this night. He didn't have to stay. This didn't have to be a pity fuck for saving his life. It didn't need to be an obligation to a friend, or worse a 'service' to his Captain, "but I'm an adult Trip. If you have somewhere to be, I don't need to get in the way of that."

I saw those bright blue eyes open, flickering to me with sudden regret, curiosity, and something else, something like fear. "You asking me to go Captain?"

I let my eyes go wide in a little shock as I saw his hurt. His rejection. His pain flood him in a second and I couldn't stop it. Now he was jumping to conclusions and I'm the idiot. I didn't think before I spoke, but now I would. Humor, or serious. I had two options. Humor might leave him with doubts, serious might scare the shit out of him even more. "Of course not" I whispered, choosing serious, reaching over and pulling him flush with me, my hands tracing his naked back and holding him close to me. "I want you to be happy. That's the only thing I care about. And for as long as that's with me, I will be in your bed any and every moment you want me." I felt my heart constrict at the next words. "and if you ever decide that you don't need me there, don't think your getting rid of me that easy." I meant it as reassurance but somehow it seems to make Trip angry.

He sits up quickly, pulling out of my arms and walking quickly to the chair. "Trip?" I ask, watching him dress quickly with angry yanks and the fabric. "I'm…sorry" I said too much. "Let me try again." I try and start over. "I'm not asking you to go." I stop there, my voice firm but careful not to be commanding, but I watch him throw the zipper up the from of his uniform in a huff. "Stay. Please." I ask, hoping my voice doesn't crack and betray the sinking in my stomach at his anger.

He stops, letting out a deep breath. "How is it, you seem to…know me so well…too well."

"I don't understand…" I respond, wanting him to explain. I slide up pulling the sheet around me as I stood with him, now that he is completely dressed and it was hard not to think of him as my chief engineer.

Trip Tucker.

I had so many things I wanted to say to him. So many answers to his question. So many ways to tell him why that statement hurt me so much. Cause it was true. Cause he was there every time I crushed someone's heart on a whim. He was there to hear me say I was board. That I felt nothing. That it was sex. He was there when I was fickle and terrible. He was there when I would be happy and infatuated one minute and not the next. But with Malcolm. With Jon. It was different. I didn't care about anything but them. Not if I was breathing, or happy or anything else. Just them. I feel my chest tighten as I look at Jon's eyes. He thinks it was one night. Just one night. I can't tell if he wants it to be or if he just assumes that because it was me, I'll get board. Because it's me. Malcolm didn't know about my habits, or my insecurities, he didn't know the most likely outcome of our situation. I stare down at him. I should be relieved at his words. I should be thankful, and in the past I can think of a few other people I would have loved to hear those words from. People who's I'd slept with for sex. If it was just sex, if this entire thing was sex and that's all I wanted, Jon would have said the perfect thing. That would be what I needed to hear. He just volunteered to be the sex buddy I needed until I didn't need him, but that he would still be my friend when this was over. When this was over. That was the problem wasn't it? The thought of it being over, so quickly, made my entire body churn. I kinda wanna throw up.

Shit. I don't know what to say. So I run away. Again."Forget it."

"No." He demands before I can turn around or make it a step toward the door. He moves closer and kisses me. His lips melting into mine. "Tell me" he whispers as he takes control of my mouth. Warm tongue, soft lips, gentle hands caressing me.

I don't know what I meant to tell him, but what came out of my mouth seemed to shock him. "I love you."

I watch him mull it over in his head, doubting if he heard right at first. Doubting if he was imagining it and then his head tilts with skepticism, figuring it out as his bright eyes search me. I had to tell him something else, probably what I really meant to say the first time. "I'm going to be late. I have to go."

This I am good at as I slip away from him. I walk out the door, knowing he won't follow me in nothing but a sheet down the hallway. I feel my chest constrict a little. What was this to Jon? What was I to Jon? I feel myself overreacting, running all over again as I step into the turbo lift. As I turn around and glance up I see Jon step out of his room. A long pair of sweats handing off his slim hips and a shirt bunched at the arms as he pulled it down. He got two steps, eyes locked with mine and I knew he was too tired to be in the hall. He hit the wall with a thump and I couldn't stop myself when the flash of pain shot across his features. I don't think I was in control of myself as I jumped from the turbo lift through the closing doors and letting them bump me and I flew back down the hall. I reached him quickly and struggled to catch him as he slid. He was light but the position was awkward. Suddenly though I knew that I'd done the worst thing I could possibly do. I could feel blood oozing from where I held him in my arms. The pain on his face distinct as I tried not to touch him there and slowly lowered him to the ground. I could see his wild pulse thrumming in his throat, and I was determined to ignore the wetness on my hand. I quickly flipped open my communicator and called for Doctor Phlox.

Malcolm Reed

It didn't take me long to learn that Archer had been taken to sickbay and was confined for the day by the good doctor. I did not however, feel at all reassured by the silly story that I had heard. Trip had found Jon in the hall trying to go for a walk? That didn't make any sense to me and my gut told me something happened after I left. I have the perfect image in my head of Trip running, trying to run at least and after all the physical expenditure we put Jon through, in his haste to follow he was bound to rip open something. I am just thankful it wasn't internal only.

I walk into sick bay and I am surprised that Trip isn't right next to Jon, He's standing against the wall, a little back and a little away. Jon looked equally silent on the bed. Their eyes both flickered up to see me when I walked in and immediately I knew I was right. Trip looked guilty and Jon looked both embarrassed and upset. Something happened and I was gone when it did. I wonder if these two friends actually had any fights and unfortunately the only one I could remember involved a long bout of silence that they eventually got over. They didn't seem like they talked it out. Well, screw that. I wasn't going let this wash away so quickly. This morning, watching them curl up together and leaving with the prospect of coming back to them again? That was nice, and I don't think I am quite ready to give it up.

I walked up to the bio bed and watched Trip approach from the other side. His guilty look was heavy and laden with hesitation. Something they couldn't talk about here. I think these two however are rubbing off on me. I reach over quickly and smack the blonde on the back of the head lightly but with gusto. I lean forward, a humorous scowl on my face and I speak in a scolding whisper. "Damn it, I told you not to wake him with a blow job. Your tongue was bound to make him bust a gut!"

I smirked as Jon chocked on a laugh and the engineer in front of me turned bright cherry red. Yep. He woke him with a kiss. It was the best way to wake up with Trip around but I knew that would break their tension at least a bit.

I watched Trip's wide eyes and fish open mouth stammer. "What? You gonna tell me you didn't?" He looked about to deny it and I couldn't help but rub it in. "Please. He's glowing, and I know right where that glow comes from."

I love the indignant smile that comes over his face at my remark, I can't help wanting to put it there. Tension broken I glance down at Jon, who is both smirking and blushing. "So how on earth, after such a nice way to wake up, did you two end up fighting?" I drop the bomb on them while they are still laughing, not giving them time to clam up.

"We..weren't.." Jon starts but looks and me and I give him the best glare I can manage. "I don't know. I said…something stupid and I…wish I could take it back."

I spare a glance a Trip but only for a second before I look back at Jon. "What did you say?" When Jon meet my eyes, those confused bright green I knew exactly what was up. Jon didn't even know what he said. I moved my eyes to Trip. "What did he say?"

Trip shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Bullocks" I growled pushing against his defense. "What ever it was upset you, now spill before I call in Phlox."

Trip rolled his eyes at the odd threat and shifted on his feat. "Nothin' I was being stupid." My look was hard and after a few moments his voice lowered speaking with a shrug and downcast eyes. "He told me it was fine if I had somewhere else to be and that he still wants to be my friend when this is over. That's all."

I can see Jon's understanding from Trip's selective memory. The older man spoke softly. "So you heard, get out and lets not do this again?" The humor in the other man's voice, the level of absurdity made Trip shrug, but we both know it's what he heard.

"See, stupid." Trip repeated.

I couldn't help but put two and two together. Jon had seen us this morning, he watched from the door, didn't let us know he was there and didn't stay till the end and didn't join. He felt awkward, and he probably had woken up alone, not knowing we were there. I think about what I would have done, knowing how good those two could be together, if I had woken alone, to them having very intimate sex and I witnessed it. "Trip, your not stupid, that's exactly what he said" Both of them looked at me with bright hurt and confused looks, both about to protest. But I knew, and I wasn't gonna let them both interrupt. "He saw us this morning, in the shower. He woke up alone, saw us together and thought he needed to give us another out. He thought it would be a one night thing. That we would make up and we wouldn't want him as part of our relationship anymore. He pushed you away before you could push him away. Just cause he's the Captain doesn't mean he doesn't have the same doubts as the rest of us."

I watch understanding dawn on the blonde and I think the Captain's eyes are bulging completely out of his head. "How did you?" He asked shocked and completely dumbfounded. This is a side of me the Captain hasn't seen. The part where I can apply all my observation and training to any moment in my life and figure out the puzzle and or diffuse the bomb where appropriate.

Trip smiled shyly, looking down. "Never mind that. Is that what all the hubbub was about?" He continued with Jon's nod. "Why'd you come after me."

"….I love you" Jon whispered, the soft words, and something in me just..knew that Trip had said them first and I feel a rush of pain in my chest. Trip was with me for three weeks and he never said it to me. One night with Jon and he had said it. I don't want to feel jealousy. I don't want to feel the pain and the thought of being left behind and somewhere I realize I am afraid, just like they were and I am being silly. "…even if you didn't mean to say it." Added the older man and that caught my attention slightly.

The blonde let a smile crack his face. "Yeah…just kinda came out, didn't it? Not really the best time huh."

Jon looked a Trip through his lashes reaching out and taking his hand. "Anytime and every time is the best time."

"Yeah?" Trip asked waiting for a response.

"Yeah." Jon affirmed and when both their gazes landed on me I repeated the word firmly.

Trip smiled and leaned forward, lips drifting to mine. Just as the warmth waited there though his whispered softly, the four words that made my heart thump like a drum. "I love you Malcolm."

I opened my mouth to speak but Trip yanked back and my lips froze as Phlox pulled the curtain back in a flurry of motion looking over his chart smoothly. I smiled at Trip, who had dropped Jon's hand and taken a step back. I took a step back as well, but I wasn't listening to the babble of the doctor, I only watched Trip as he looked at my lips and I mouthed back a soft 'I love you too.'

I felt our smiles widen brightly and the world sputter back into motion as Phlox broke our silence with his laugh. "That's right, everyone in good spirits, just some thin skin tearing, try to remain in bed and resting for the next week or so and this won't happen again. Just remember Captain, when it hurts, stop."

Jon kept his eyes on the doctor. "I had something important to do." His voice brokered no real explanation but I didn't miss the slight flush creeping up the back of Trip's ears.

I smiled at the doctor, trying to keep it from becoming a smirk. "So can we take him back to his quarters?"

"Yes" Phlox agreed, "Although if your having trouble maybe someone should keep an eye on you so you don't overexert yourself for something trivial." The doctor suggested, eyes flickering up to mine and Trip, I know he might be expecting us to dodge nurse made duty or for Jon to shoot him down but we are oddly agreeable today.

Trip smiled "Don't worry Doc, We'll see he's taken care of." Trip remarked and I had a little trouble hiding my half smirk. I better be careful to wipe it off my face before someone thinks I have a plan involving explosives.

Jonathan Archer

Sitting in bed all day has to be one of the most boring sentences of my life. I stare at the vid screen, an old movie I've stopped watching long ago playing in the background as I throw a small ball across the room and watch Porthos scramble to get it and return it to me. He's pretty cooped up too. Even with Hoshi dropping by to walk him every once and a while he doesn't seem to understand why I can't do it. Why I need to keep my pathetic old ass in bed. I feel myself groan as I shift a little my body sore from a lot of activity of last night and this morning, but also from Phlox stitching me back together again.

I let out a sigh, glancing at the clock, it had been only five minutes since I checked it last, and Malcolm was probably off his shift almost 45 minutes ago. Part of me reminds myself that he had a long day and maybe he just wanted to crash in his own bunk for the night. Or maybe there was something that required his attention and therefore couldn't get off work on time. I know how that is, I guess I'm just not used to sitting and waiting for someone, it wasn't something I did often, and staying in bed. Alone. When all I had were memories of heat and warmth that was left on shaky ground. Trip said they would 'take care' of me but I still can't push down the fear that they just won't show up. I'm not really in any condition to go chasing after either of them for a while. I know I'm being foolish and insecure. But it's hard not to be when your sitting on your ass all day.

I hate feeling helpless.

The credits roll and I let them finish completely before I pull myself up and drag myself the short distance to my chair. I keep my right arm tight to my chest so I don't pull at the tender flesh as I scroll through the screen looking for another movie to take up my time while I wait.

I was still looking when I heard the chime at the door. "Come in" I called, still reigning in the flutter in my chest. This was a dangerous slippery slope I find myself on. Trip walked out on me this morning. Malcolm read me like an open book. I feel like I might be putting all my eggs in one basket. One bottomless basket on a sky lift. I watch the door slide open and remind myself to breathe, holding my breath isn't a good thing for my side.

I can't help the smile that breaks across my face as Malcolm steps in my quarters, but it is short lived as I catch his scowl. "What?" I ask, a little defensive. He defiantly looks like he is about to accuse me of something horrid.

"Your out of bed." He set down the small case from one hand and what looks like an overnight bag down next to my desk. I'm pretty sure I know what's in the case, and a beer sounds great. I follow it with my eyes, leaning forward and reaching out my good hand to investigate. "Hey, Jon. Your not supposed to be out of bed." His voice is serious and harsh as he reaches out to me, gentle sliding to my uninjured side. I hear his grumbling as he gently but patiently helps me back to the bed. "Phlox is gonna tear me a new one if he find out your up fussin' about. What were you thinking?"

I blush a little, I havn't had someone to fuss over me for a very long time. I also can't seem to wipe the smirk off my face as he tucks me in and fusses with the covers and my pillows. I listen to him a little longer, talking about my death wish and my impatience. I can't resist how cute he looks as it reminds me of so many times him fussing over not letting me go first or wanting to protect me. I grab his arm and pull, he doesn't resist as he falls softly onto the bed beside me, and I kiss him as he lands gently next to me. He opens his mouth to me immediately, relaxing and kissing me as he stretches over me while keeping all his weight on his arms and off of my tender body. His mouth is warm and willing and I feel my doubt melt away as that warm mouth with a soft tongue moves against me. I just want to kiss him. I let my good arm move over and caress his side, gently asking for him to come closer. I break the kiss, still breathing softly over him, smelling him and soaking in the warmth of him. "Didn't think I'd show up?" He asks, that little smirk on his so serious face.

"The thought crossed my mind…" I answer, knowing that lying completely wasn't a good strategy with my human lie detecting Armory Officer. I feel him give me a full smile as he leans back, sliding in next to me and settling in my arms. I feel odd holding him in his uniform. The tangible and ever present reminder that he is my officer. My subordinate. I shouldn't be doing this, and yet, I don't care. I bring his lips to mine and kiss him again, banishing the thought of letting him go for regulations or propriety. I don't want to let either of them go, for any reason.

"I've never done something like this before…" I tell him and let my voice die away. That isn't what I want to say. It doesn't matter how inexperienced I am. I take the moment to feel his strong frame beneath the fabric work under my hands. "Do you think Trip is still mad at me?"

"He isn't mad sir, he's just as nervous as you are." I nodded as I felt his warm hot breath on my neck and his gentle hands examining me slowly. I forgot until now that I was shirtless, but for some reason Malcolm's traveling hand reminds me of my nakedness acutely. He moves down over the soft bandage and traces the tender spot softly. "Try not to keep hurting yourself for us. It's going to get old fast."

I give a soft laugh and nod letting the younger man pop to his feet and return to the items he brought with him. "I thought since we had to stay in tonight I thought we could watch a real sport." I nod with a smile on my face. I feel so much lighter with the reassurance of his presence. I watch him move in his uniform with a new wealth of information about the body underneath. I hear him talking but I'm not paying that much attention. "Trip convinced Chef some good old fashion pizza would help you feel better. He's picking it up at the end of his shift, which should have been twenty minutes ago, but he never leaves something unfinished." The young man moved easily grabbing a beer from the few he brought and walking over to the bed. "May I?"

I wordlessly moved myself over with a smile to give him permission. He handed me the cold drink and I took a long draw from the glass watching him over the edge. I feel a slight awkwardness as I don't know what to say. It's odd, that we slept together and yet this is for all intents and purposes our first date. I feel our relationship just starting, just blooming, and it gives me that heart pounding rush of excitement to know he is just as interested in me.

We talk. We don't end up watching the game, we just let it play in the background as we talk and spend time together, drinking and when Trip arrives eating pizza, talking and drinking. Trip tells him the story of how we meet, and I tell the story of how I meet Malcolm. He laughs when I tell him I thought he was attractive from the moment I meet him. He confides that I was much younger than he thought I would be, and much sexier. It's Malcolm whoever, who interrupts with a question I'm not expecting. It's directed at Trip. "Have you sleep with men often?"

He let out a laugh and shot back with a smirk. "Slept with two of them just last night."

The young dark haired man smirked leaning over playfully swiping a piece of pineapple off of Trip's slice of pizza. The familiarity was cute and so very normal that it made me feel comfortable. "You know what I mean." He added with a slightly scolding tone.

Trip shrugged. "Never was a question of men or women, it's a person I want to spend my time with, that I want to share myself with." I watch him lean over lips close to the other man, bright blue meeting grey blue with a soft smile. "with someone I love." And his lips touch the other man's, stealing a soft kiss, but neither of us miss his fingers stealing a piece of Ham of Malcolm's slice and popping it into his mouth inches from the other man's mouth before sliding back the his spot on the bed. "How about you?"

The armory officer looked a bit distracted at the moment, and I couldn't blame him, Trip could be a hell of a seducer when he wanted to be. I smirk as the dark haired man shrugged. "I never had a particularly stable love life. I took whatever I could get, whenever I could get it."

I feel like there is more to it than that, but I don't push, I know what his parents are like, and I can't imagine not looking somewhere else for warmth and comfort or human affection. I imagine him as a horny teenager in some boys boarding school overwhelmed by being touched. I imagine him burying himself in women to avoid telling his parents about his habits with men. I imagine a lot of things and although I don't know if any of them are true, I can tell from the shadow in the grey eyes that my young lover has wounds that are harsh, and they are old and they are deep. I pop a piece of pineapple into my mouth, letting the soft fruit squish as I lean forward and kiss him, the only thing I can taste is sweet pineapple and so can he. An easy distraction.

He savors the taste licking his lips and letting his eyes travel to me. He seeing something there I don't really know, but it seems deeper than when other people look at me. "How about you?" He asks.

I take a second to think about quite how to tell him this, but I suspect he already knew. "One or Two in Starfleet. When I was young, looking for something, but there haven't really even been that many people at all since then."

"You tend to choose people just as ambitious and as busy as you are." Trip replied tipping his glass to me. "So I'll take that as a compliment"

"Doesn't that make for a rather lonely life?" Malcolm asked his words cutting into me more then I expected. Maybe because they were so unbearably true.

I took a sip of my bear, trying to hide. "It's always lonely at the top" I replied, attempting humor but I know it's pathetic as it finds it's way into the brew before I swallow the bitter liquid. I turn to put my empty glass on the table to my left and stop as I reach out. Pain flitters up my side but part of me thinks I deserve it. I grip the glass hard, caught between the idea of dropping it and that my grip might break it. I have no idea how much time has passed when I feel a warm hand on mine and only then do I realize I closed my eyes. I open them to find Trip gently taking the glass and putting it safely on the table top, gently returning the arm to my side. I feel a warm touch uncurling my legs from their folded position and pulling me down. I breathe through the pain as it settles into a dull ache.

"Who's running now?" Asked my best friend with a smirk as he stares down at me, a gentle hand running through my hair and it feels nice as I let out a breath.

"Oh shut it." I grumble as I let my body relax and my breathing even out. I come back to myself feeling Trip's gentle hands exploring my side, checking me tenderly to make sure I didn't rip myself open again avoiding him or his questions.

I glance over however to notice Malcolm leaning toward me, lips coming desperately close to mine again and his bright eyes gently closing as we collide together. He is warm and brilliantly soft as he kisses me, hand behind my head, tongue stroking me elegantly and softly. He is warm and soft and his hand in my hair are both distracting and calming at the same time. As soon as his lips break with mine however, there is more. Another pair, this time warm and exuberant. Trip. His tongue in my mouth his lips moving against me, stealing my breath and my sense. His hands take Malcolm's place, fingers weaving in my hair and body sliding flush against me, tender on my flesh but his weigh just hovering over me, body caressing mine without pressuring me. He is amazing in my mouth. Burning hot and pushing against me, I feel like I am melting against his will, strong and yet tender.

He breaks with me, air filling my lungs quickly. I hear Malcolm's voice, thick and sultry against my neck. "Do you feel lonely now?" He asks breath tickling my neck.

"No" I breathe, looking into soft blue eyes as fingers trace my stubbed chin with delicate tenderness.

"What do you feel?" Asks the southerner, his slight accent thick as honey against my jaw.

"Entranced." I tell them, letting them know how they can trap me with their movements, with their kisses. "Warm." I add at the feel of their breath. "Loved…" I tell them as Malcolm's tender hand trails over my collar bone.

"Sounds just about right to me Cap'n" Trip whispers nipping lightly at the stubble of my chin and leaning back to smile down at me.

He stands gracefully, looking down at me then and I see that he thinks he should go. He thinks he should let me rest. I cringe at the pathetic sound of my voice as I can't stop myself from speaking quickly. "Stay." My hand is on his arm, a little tighter than necessary considering he didn't really move that far.

"Of course darlin'" Whispers that perfect little southern drawl as he leans me down onto my back in the soft surface of my bed. I don't even remember sitting up. It's a moment of long silence before Malcolm draws my attention with words.

"Jon…I'm curious…What could possibly make you think, that your life was worth sacrificing for us…either of us." Malcolm asks, his voice soft and I can tell he just doesn't understand. His voice is soothing like this and before I know it I am telling him. I guess I'm just a sucker for that accent.

I feel like my heart is slipping into several different pieces. "Because I'm the Captain, and every one of my crew comes first." It's not a lie, but it's not the only reason, so I don't stop. I keep speaking. " somehow, the two of you just come first" I hope that explains it.

He kisses me again, brief and soft, before backing up and standing at my bedside. He strips down quickly to his regulation blues before climbing into bed beside me. I wonder, or maybe I want, for him to do more, but instead he just settles, arms wrapping loosely around my middle, body settling against my uninjured side.

I glance over at my best friend who shucks off his clothes as well and crawls in on the other side of me, his movements careful on my tender skin. I wrap an arm around Malcolm's shoulder and Let Trip settle on my shoulder carefully. Trip fits perfectly under my chin and above Malcolm's head on my chest. I feel warm and loved all of a sudden as my eyes start to close.

I'm drifting to sleep when I hear a thick voice whispering softly.

"I think I might be falling in love with you Jonathan Archer…" Whispers the dark haired man to my left, his breath a flutter of air under my chin. "Just…thought I'd let you know, I would appreciate it if you could keep yourself in one piece for me to figure it out."

I feel my heart thump. I know that he felt strongly for me, I guessed that is about what would be necessary to get them both to stay in my bed again after my blundering this morning. Hearing it almost in words is exciting. I move my left hand against the swell of the younger man's body, ah, of course, at the perfect height is the plump curve of Malcolm's ass. I can't help but smile to myself as I gently rest my hand there, holding him close. Thumb stroking him softly. I can't wait to feel better. To worship that ass properly. I know I'm getting hard just thinking about it, but at the moment, I think I need sleep more. These two seem to know I need sleep more.

Trip's breath on my chest and Malcolm's hand on my stomach lulls me into a calm state. I feel like I could do this forever, and although I am tried, worn and still broken, I feel whole and I feel right. Maybe my bed is just the right amount of crowded.

Part 4: Epilogue: The Third Person is a Charm

Trip Tucker

I wake up early, my body anticipating the alarm in time for me to shut it off so it won't wake my bedmates. I stare down at them. Jon looks especially beautiful when he's asleep, quite, serene and youthful. The worry and weight of command is lifted off his shoulders and the sculpted frame lays wide and still on the red sheets which look undeniably glorious against his skin. Malcolm is wrapped around his other side, hands gently around Jon as they sleep, soft black hair spilled across Jon's neck and shoulder. Jon's hand is carefully slipped under the Starfleet issue blue tank and nestled in the small of Malcolm's back, possessive and sweet all at the same time. There is something so wonderful about watching them sleep. Something peaceful and perfect about the morning that makes them so easy for me to watch.

In the morning, nothing's happened yet. Nothing horrible or terrible or irreversible. No one has attacked us and I haven't started anything I can get lost in. The engine's feel right under me and the two in front of me, calm and peacefully asleep makes everything feel right around me. I reach out and gently run my fingers down the line of Jon's face, tracing them down his collar bone and admiring his wide shoulders. He is well build. Wide and strong and well maintained due to regulations and a lack of time to do anything else. I've seen him worry for over a decade now, he doesn't let go of a thing and burning off steam is the same to him as burning off calories. I remember on earth how much he liked to swim and part of me misses that. I'd never seen him in the water with the eyes I have now, the one's that see how beautiful he is. My memory doesn't do him justice and I know it. I remember how powerful he swam and how graceful he was, but I wish I could remember how he looked wet when he walked out of the pool, smiling that goofy smile. Maybe the next shore leave we come to will have water.

I let my fingers move across his skin and watch the goosebumps rise across his flesh in a rush after my fingers, his breath quickens and I smile to myself. I love how responsive he is in his sleep, as if he knows there is no danger from me and his mind keeps him asleep but his body is still perfectly willing to respond to me. My warm fingertips ghost lightly to the slowly hardening nub on his chest. I smile as I circle very slowly and watch his mouth slip open in a slow exhale of breath. I lick my lips and slide closer to watch the man's sleeping face as it turns from completely peaceful to drawn slightly with pleasure. I'm still moving slowly as I slide down my deeply sleeping lover.

Malcolm on the other hand, has always been a creepily light sleeper. As my hand trail's past the Armory officers his fingers dart out and grab my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. As I glance down his bright grey-blue eyes they are alight with disapproval and a sexy fire I love to see in him. It's something that always begins with banter and always ends with one of us inside the other. A game I can always be up for. "He has been on full duty again for less than a week, and he can't wake up early for sex every morning." There is a strong scolding in his whisper, but the tone is barely audible, careful not to wake the Captain.

I smirk, because I know he's right. It's been a few weeks since Jon has been back on his feet and he is finally clear for full duty, but I have been far too excited about Phlox's decree that he was fit for physical activity. I have woken him up every morning for some thorough morning activity and started his day off just right if I do say so myself. I guess I still can't believe he's mine, and Malcolm is mine, and every morning I give thanks and I worship the Captain as long as he still wants me to. He's gorgeous when he comes and I love to make him let out those sweet little sounds, and I want to start my day with them every day I can. However, my dark haired lover does have a point. Jon is cleared but he is still healing and maybe letting him sleep would be a good idea.

I look down from Malcolm's bright eyes to his bare shoulders and down the tone arm griping me. I can see the flash of defiance in his eyes as I test his hold but he keeps my wrist tight in his. I glance down to Jon's even breathing to remind him the Captain wouldn't stay asleep through a wrestling match. His lip twitches into a smirk but it disappears as fast as it came and he releases my wrist.

I smirk as I climb slowly over the man between us. I'm careful to be both slow, deliberate and inconspicuous as the mattress moves under my weight and I pull the younger man under me onto his back. "Well you're already awake." I whisper, leaning down to kiss into the small space between his ear and his jaw. I can feel him shiver under me and I know I have him, all the protests from this point forward are his mind, for show, not what he wants. I can feel him swell against my thigh as it presses against his soft flesh between his legs hidden in his shorts. I know he doesn't mind waking up early for him, as much as I don't mind him waking me up in the middle of the night, or ambushing me in the shower, or on our lunch hour. I kiss him long and soft, but quickly turn it hungry as he arches into me and buries his fingers in my hair. I smile into his lips loving how lost he can get with me, how he can forget the world around us when I touch him. Our lips separate and his control is gone as a moan slips from his mouth, whole and deep and soft, a little sound that rocks down my spine with delicious heat.

I smirk, because I know that Malcolm doesn't ever like to loose control, and hates that I can melt him so easily. I reach down his body admiring it with my fingertips, caressing and touching him as he gropes at me heatedly. I can tell he doesn't like waiting for Archer to be completely healthy any more than I do, but he's just patient and determined not to hurt him. What he sometimes needs reminding of is that Jon loves us and wants us, both of us, just as much as we want him. I love the feel of him as I peel off his underwear and discard it, watching the wanton shape of his body arch after me. I lean down, taking his hard nipple into my mouth and sucking quickly, licking with a delicate tongue. I love the way he arches and stretches, head falling back and mouth opening. He's so hard in my hand I can't help but smirk, I wonder somewhere in the back of my mind if there is was another reason he didn't want me to wake up Jon.

"You and your morning sex." My eyes widen at the sleep grumbling voice as two arms wrap around me and pull me off of Malcolm in a playful roll. I can't help but smile at Jon's warm wide hands as he tumbles over me his lips a tender caress over my neck and shoulders and chest as he flips me over and I land face down before I know what hit me, the Captain straddling my hips from behind and I am more than turned on by his heat on the small of my back. "Attacking poor Malcolm."

Malcolm

Oh Damn. It's only a second between hearing Jon's voice and the overwhelming feeling of Trip gone missing until I see them tumbling together next to me on the bed. It might look like a fight to anyone else, but I recognize the sweetness as Jon lands his hands on Trips chest and shoulders until they settle with Trip upside down sprawled on his stomach. I can't help but smirk at how sexy that is. Jon never has any trouble making the exuberant blonde a puddle of goo and his current running caresses on the other man's back is no acceptation. I love the moan that slides from his mouth and the chuckle that comes from the man behind him. "Mmm, my hero." I whisper sliding up next to the tall man, letting his wide hands pull me in for a kiss.

His lips are warm and delicious, I feel Trip shift beneath us and I know he's watching as Jon's large hand reaches out and slides against the swell of my ass. I love the way he feels, touching me, drawing soft fingers over my skin with a slow appreciation that makes my heart pound. I let my hands move down, thankfully no longer able to feel the raised bump of an angry scar on Jon's abs as I stroke him softly. I feel him glance down at Trip momentarily, still mostly pined by the Captain's naked weight. "What do you want?" He asks me, hands playing with my body slow and sensual.

I moan softly in response, glancing up at him with a devious little smirk. He knows what I want, and doesn't need to ask, but I know he wants to hear me say it. I know that Trip said the older man fantasized about me talking dirty but that was surely an understatement. He loves both my voice and the slight southern accent of the man currently wedged under him. He loves to hear us talk, beg, moan and tease. I can feel him breathe a little faster. I let him wait a moment as I stare into his eyes deep hazel green watching his brain shiver over all the possibilities of what I might want at the moment, but I don't make him wait forever.

"Sir?" I ask, taking the polite route this time, instead of demanding from him, and I can see his little smile form already, because he knows that means I want him to fuck me. That I want him to take control of me and the thought makes him shiver. "do you think you could …convince the Commander to let me fuck him while you fuck me?" I feel him smile and slide down to kiss my neck tongue sliding out to lick my skin and I take advantage of his ear just next to my mouth. I make sure to let my voice drop. Concentrating on how sexy I know he thinks I sound, despite feeling slightly ridiculous. "please…"

"Holy Shit Malcolm" The words I was expected, the source I was not. I glance down at the blonde below us, slightly turned to watch us. Evidently he thinks I sound pretty sexy as well. Maybe because I'm more of the 'silent' type to start with, but it doesn't matter. I'll do or say anything to get these two beautiful men hard.

I smile softly sliding till I lean down over the still trapped man. Sometimes I am relentless. "May I have you on your back sir?" I watch him blink as I kiss him and let our lips move apart whispering against them and never stop gazing into his hot blue eyes. "Because I want to see your face when I'm inside you."

Trip gulped at me, eyes wide, obviously turned on by my request as his lips crush into mine. He melts me again. Exuberant and hot his mouth attacks mine before I suddenly feel hands all over me and I loose track of the world. Somewhere I know Jon is manhandling my ass, sometimes kissing it or nipping, sometimes squeezing and groping until he has wet lubed fingers slowly moving around my puckered hole. I groan at how fast this is going to be and I struggle for balance as the blonde twists beneath me. I take a ragged breath pulling back to peek at the clock. We have time. Plenty of time and I don't want to rush this.

I slide up and kiss Jon, his lips warm, soft and yielding to me, taking a moment to grab my smaller body in his large hands I resist the urge to simply surrender to him like I want to. I want to let these two glorious men just take me over, bend me to their will and rock my world. At the same time, I feel a little guilty at that idea. I slide back and lean down licking out to taste my lover.

Pulling Jon's long thick arousal into my mouth. I can tell by his gasp he is both surprised and happy with the turn of events. He smells strong, his thick flesh straining against my lips as I pull back to kiss the tip softly. I am glad to see that I have both them so close, with Trip flipped over and Jon straddling him I can almost taste them both at once, but I settle for gripping the blonde with one hand stroking him quickly as I glance up at the Captain. His face is amazing to me, the way his mouth hangs open and his tongue moves, licking his teeth softly as his eyes fix on me, watching his thickness move in and out of my mouth as I suck slowly. He is delicious, thick with the taste of his skin and his heat.

His moan in inspiring as I take my time, licking slowly, dragging my lips across his flesh with each motion. I feel his hand hover on the back of my head as his breathing coming harsh and quick. He doesn't guide me, just lets his fingers softly stroke through my hair, petting me gently as I try and swallow him whole all at once. He whispers my name in his husky delicious voice and I swear I can feel him pulse in my mouth. I pull back glancing up at his face as my hand takes place of my mouth and pumps his slick flesh as I gently touched his lips with mine. It seems to pull him from a daze and I swallow his moan as he kisses me. He is an excellent kisser as he sucks my tongue and strokes it with his. I feel my cock jump as I recognize the subtle mimic of my treatment to him. I break the kiss and twist my wrist watching his face contort in pleasure and his breath catch.

Jon however, is not the only hot man I find at my mercy. I glance down at the blonde on the bed, hard long cock still in my hand, pulsing as he looks up with those hot blue eyes. He is so sexy, spread out, eyes trained on both me and Jon, looking his fill. He isn't however, completely willing to let me get no attention. I watch him reach out and let his hands stroke the swell of my ass a fire in his eyes. I groan as he lets his finger sink into me, pushing easily past my very accepting muscle. I lean down letting Trip pull my ass closer to him, a second finger squeezing tightly into me and stretching me, letting a wonderful rush of full sensation ripple through me. "Shit…that's good…" I whisper as I let my knees spread and let him delve both long thick fingers into my body, stretching me deliciously. I waited patently but it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for as he pressed slowly and I couldn't help it as my body moved in reaction. The slow pressure caused my spine to curl and I found myself arching, begging with my body and the moan that I can't suppress.

I look down, watching Trip's face twist, glance down to find Jon has taken over stroking Trip and his hand has also disappeared beneath Trip's soft ass. I feel him move, and I know that both men are ready to end taking their time. I feel myself suddenly pulled and pushed into position, I find my back flush with heat as Jon holds me and Trip slides back, spreading his legs for me.

I don't need any more invitation than that as I lean over the beautiful man beneath me, pushing close to him and feeling his heat as his hands moved over me, his legs bend backward offering me so sweetly, eyes full of love and trust. I slide forward, our hard flesh meeting warmly as I lean down and kiss him. Our lips meet, and I felt his hand on my face. Tenderly touching me, tracing my lips and the touch so light it felt like he was caressing my heart, not my face. I am struck by the sincerity in his eyes as he pulls my attention to him. His words gentle as he whispers, accent thick "love ya darlin'."

I feel Jon's hand reach around and grip me hard, his wide wet palm strokes me, coating me in lubricant as he pulls my hips back and squeezes me. It feels good, his warm hand sliding on my hard cock as he moved to guide me to the small entrance to Trip's body. This is always my favorite part. When I see the blonde's face relax under me and his whole body go lax as he feels me enter him. He's so very tight around me that yet he takes me in easily, my thick length slipping all the way into him in what feels like a single slow stroke.

I can hardly breathe, balls deep in that hot wonderful man beneath me and then there was his voice. Rough and hot and burning in my ears he groans, "Oh fuck…" He whispers, those beautiful blue eyes becoming glassy as he lost himself in sensation of me inside him. I lean down giving him a rough kiss before pulling his hips up off the bed, changing the angle and pounding a few hard strokes into him. I don't hold back, because at this moment I don't want to, I just want to hear him scream and make him mine and make him remember the rest of his day who made his ass sore.

I am not disappointed as his body clenches me in both surprise and pleasure as I change the angle and push into his perfect spot hard. Again and again I give him a few dozen hard mind blowing strokes before I bury myself deep and hold still. I lean forward, forehead on the beautiful sweaty chest of the man beneath me who is panting. His hands come to my head, fingers sinking into my hair and yanking me up to kiss my hot mouth. "Holy hell Malcolm" He whispers against my lips, fingers still tightly holding me. His hot throbbing cock is pinched between us and I know he is close. I know how much he loves it hard and fast and I'm sure that he could come right now if I let him, but I don't. I hold still letting him kiss me, fucking my mouth with his hot wet tongue until he calms down.

I cannot say however, that I was perfectly still, not with Jon's fingers deep in my ass, and then his hard thick length bumped against me. I moan into the other man's mouth, feeling Jon push forward, breaching me. I groan into Trip's mouth, I'm so very hard now, throbbing inside of Trip's body as I am filled to the brim by the Captain. I feel a shiver up my spine at the reminder that I am currently in bed with the two most senior officers on the ship, and it's a naughty rush. Even more, I glance up at the hot blue eyes of the engineer, feeling his love for me on those burning kiss bruised lips and the touch of his fingers in my hair as well as something else. I feel Jon's hands, they run over my back, comforting and soft as he caresses me, so loving as he fills me slowly, stretching me and letting his hand travel to caress my neck and jaw.

In that moment I am lost. The world spinning and the only think I know is that I am full and surrounded and completely at these men's mercy. I also know I'm taken care of. I feel warm soft hands manipulate me as they push my up and put my weight on my arms. Then it was both of them, moving with me at the same time. Jon inside me, his grunts slipping over me. His hands wrapped around me, fingers moving, thrusting firm and yet slow and sweet. I feel myself arch up without the ability to control my body. I'm nothing but reacting now, to the feel of them both. Trip is under me, rolling up his hips and pined oddly to the bed as Jon drives me into Trip. Jon's deep thrusting drives into me and forces me into Trips, our hips are all a blur moving up and down and up and down.

I moan, letting my head lull forward breath moving hot from my lungs and my world reduced to the hot thick cock deep in my ass, so deep so hot, and the feeling of Trip so tight around me. I am lost in the feeling of Jon's hands, of Trip's legs on my chest, bent by the flush pressure of my chest. I feel everything start to tense and I know I'm so very close to coming that I won't be able to hold on anymore.

I moaned, reaching down to stroke Trip but only find myself off balance and struggling for purchase on Trip's thighs and the bed. Jon's hips twitch and thrust, getting rougher and harder and making me closer to coming. "Shit yes" I whisper before I have a second to sensor myself, but I am so glad that I forgot because now Trip is thrusting up and his hand is wrapped around himself, jerking himself off quick with a long groan and I feel him tighten around me.

I feel him. The inside of him and Jon inside of me and I loose a little dignity as I whimper in sensation. I know I am making sounds, sounds of all kinds and I don't care. I feel …tangled, as Jon's free hand reaches around a grip Trip's hard cock for him while Trip newly free hands holds my ass hard pulling the cheeks open for Jon as he pushes and spasm and drives inside me. I am overwhelmed by the heat around me, the heat of flesh inside me.

Jon is delicate and loving and entrancing as he slides his tongue and cheek and nose up and down my back. Thick hands caressing me in long even strokes that make me want to scream and wiggle all at the same time. That, is just what I do. Wiggle. I wiggle my under the pressure and brush Trip's hot spot, making him see stars and buck under me, deliberately griping my shoulders in a firm grip and grinding me into him.

The Captain can feel how close I am and he doesn't disappoint. I think I might have just screamed Jon's name as he snaps his hips and I am lost again. Trip is warm and Somehow I am moving in and out of him, I am looking at his face, slack with pleasure, bright hot blue eyes staring into me. He is tight, and tighter when I feel him squeeze around me, one hand buried in my hair, thumb gently and lovingly stroking my cheek while the other rubs his own cock. Hard long strokes that are designed to bring him off.

I feel Jon behind me, overloading all my senses with a hand around my shoulder, pulling me down onto his hard cock, thumb tenderly stroking my collar bone. He is so big, hot and hard filling me up. I can feel all of him and at the same time all of his body warming my back, forehead on my shoulder blades, breath on my skin. His hips snap and he drives into me. So good. So hot. So good.

It doesn't take long, with Jon so deep and Trip so tight. I come hard in a whirlwind of pleasure. I pant out words, something between there names and the term bloody brilliant but I can't be sure what made it out. I am floating on a cloud of soft wonder when I come back to myself. I am trapped in a pile of gooey hot sated flesh. Trip is panting hard, pinned beneath both our weight as he struggles for air but says nothing. He is limp between us, but still pulsing. Jon is no longer hard inside me. He is twitching online slightly and he groans loudly as he slides off and lands beside me. He pulls me, gathering me in his arms to face him and claims my mouth in a tender loving kiss. His fingers touch my jaw, sweet and kind and his breath sucks into his lungs trying to find level ground again.

Then there is Trip sliding in behind me, leaning up and guiding my chin to his. He kisses me, messily almost over my shoulder but delicate and delicious. He tastes great and he feels wonderful against me, but at the moment I am overwhelmed and I am tired so I close my eyes. I hear the tell tail beep of Jon setting the alarm and let myself fall completely asleep. The alarm will wake me up and we'll have to shower quick and dress even quicker but hell…was it worth it.

Jon

I watch Trip's glittering blue eyes as he looks down at the man in our arms with nothing but startling love and then turns those same eyes on me. He's happy. That mind blowing sweet,' never thought it would happen to me' happy he told me about once, and this time I am so glad to be a apart of it. His fingers graze softly from Malcolm's shoulder to mine, touching with a gentle caress. "Love ya" He whispers and I smiles at him.

"Love you too." I tell him following his path through Malcolm's shoulder to touch his face.

He closes his eyes with a big smile on his face, fingers stilling on me and I thank whatever god in heaven there is for Trip and his early morning cravings. I can't really say how we got so comfortable together. I don't know when it got easy, but I can guess around the time I was cleared for light duty. With something to do it became easier not to worry solely about us. Now whatever time we have together is just being together, having fun, having sex, or both, well usually at the same time.

It's a little surprising how no one ever even thought to question these two in my cabin. The knowledge that Trip and Malcolm were a couple again was very common, and everyone seemed to ignore the thought that maybe I was in it too. I would be insulted if it weren't for the best. No one appears at all interested in reporting me or confronting me on the manner. I know T'Pol knows. She came here to find Trip in the middle of the night, and she has summoned Malcolm to the bridge from my quarters, something she wouldn't have done unless she already knew he was here.

Regardless of the initial bumbling I have never felt so full, so complete in my life. I kiss Malcolm's hair softly, smoothing it gently with one hand and then stroking Trip's golden locks with a smile. They were right you know. Three is a crowd. But who ever said that crowds were bad?

Please Read and Review...^_^


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Enterprise, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Trip…stop playing with the damn transporter...

**Warnings: Sexual Content **yeah, it's explicit so be warned. It's a threesome and pure Smut for Trip Malcolm and Jon. Enjoy, and consider yourself properly prepared for steaminess.

PART 4: Epilogue: The Third Person is a Charm

Trip Tucker

I wake up early, my body anticipating the alarm in time for me to shut it off so it won't wake my bedmates. I stare down at them. Jon looks especially beautiful when he's asleep, quite, serene and youthful. The worry and weight of command is lifted off his shoulders and the sculpted frame lays wide and still on the red sheets which look undeniably glorious against his skin. Malcolm is wrapped around his other side, hands gently around Jon as they sleep, soft black hair spilled across Jon's neck and shoulder. Jon's hand is carefully slipped under the Starfleet issue blue tank and nestled in the small of Malcolm's back, possessive and sweet all at the same time. There is something so wonderful about watching them sleep. Something peaceful and perfect about the morning that makes them so easy for me to watch.

In the morning, nothing's happened yet. Nothing horrible or terrible or irreversible. No one has attacked us and I haven't started anything I can get lost in. The engine's feel right under me and the two in front of me, calm and peacefully asleep makes everything feel right around me. I reach out and gently run my fingers down the line of Jon's face, tracing them down his collar bone and admiring his wide shoulders. He is well build. Wide and strong and well maintained due to regulations and a lack of time to do anything else. I've seen him worry for over a decade now, he doesn't let go of a thing and burning off steam is the same to him as burning off calories. I remember on earth how much he liked to swim and part of me misses that. I'd never seen him in the water with the eyes I have now, the one's that see how beautiful he is. My memory doesn't do him justice and I know it. I remember how powerful he swam and how graceful he was, but I wish I could remember how he looked wet when he walked out of the pool, smiling that goofy smile. Maybe the next shore leave we come to will have water.

I let my fingers move across his skin and watch the goosebumps rise across his flesh in a rush after my fingers, his breath quickens and I smile to myself. I love how responsive he is in his sleep, as if he knows there is no danger from me and his mind keeps him asleep but his body is still perfectly willing to respond to me. My warm fingertips ghost lightly to the slowly hardening nub on his chest. I smile as I circle very slowly and watch his mouth slip open in a slow exhale of breath. I lick my lips and slide closer to watch the man's sleeping face as it turns from completely peaceful to drawn slightly with pleasure. I'm still moving slowly as I slide down my deeply sleeping lover.

Malcolm on the other hand, has always been a creepily light sleeper. As my hand trail's past the Armory officers his fingers dart out and grab my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. As I glance down his bright grey-blue eyes they are alight with disapproval and a sexy fire I love to see in him. It's something that always begins with banter and always ends with one of us inside the other. A game I can always be up for. "He has been on full duty again for less than a week, and he can't wake up early for sex every morning." There is a strong scolding in his whisper, but the tone is barely audible, careful not to wake the Captain.

I smirk, because I know he's right. It's been a few weeks since Jon has been back on his feet and he is finally clear for full duty, but I have been far too excited about Phlox's decree that he was fit for physical activity. I have woken him up every morning for some thorough morning activity and started his day off just right if I do say so myself. I guess I still can't believe he's mine, and Malcolm is mine, and every morning I give thanks and I worship the Captain as long as he still wants me to. He's gorgeous when he comes and I love to make him let out those sweet little sounds, and I want to start my day with them every day I can. However, my dark haired lover does have a point. Jon is cleared but he is still healing and maybe letting him sleep would be a good idea.

I look down from Malcolm's bright eyes to his bare shoulders and down the tone arm griping me. I can see the flash of defiance in his eyes as I test his hold but he keeps my wrist tight in his. I glance down to Jon's even breathing to remind him the Captain wouldn't stay asleep through a wrestling match. His lip twitches into a smirk but it disappears as fast as it came and he releases my wrist.

I smirk as I climb slowly over the man between us. I'm careful to be both slow, deliberate and inconspicuous as the mattress moves under my weight and I pull the younger man under me onto his back. "Well you're already awake." I whisper, leaning down to kiss into the small space between his ear and his jaw. I can feel him shiver under me and I know I have him, all the protests from this point forward are his mind, for show, not what he wants. I can feel him swell against my thigh as it presses against his soft flesh between his legs hidden in his shorts. I know he doesn't mind waking up early for him, as much as I don't mind him waking me up in the middle of the night, or ambushing me in the shower, or on our lunch hour. I kiss him long and soft, but quickly turn it hungry as he arches into me and buries his fingers in my hair. I smile into his lips loving how lost he can get with me, how he can forget the world around us when I touch him. Our lips separate and his control is gone as a moan slips from his mouth, whole and deep and soft, a little sound that rocks down my spine with delicious heat.

I smirk, because I know that Malcolm doesn't ever like to loose control, and hates that I can melt him so easily. I reach down his body admiring it with my fingertips, caressing and touching him as he gropes at me heatedly. I can tell he doesn't like waiting for Archer to be completely healthy any more than I do, but he's just patient and determined not to hurt him. What he sometimes needs reminding of is that Jon loves us and wants us, both of us, just as much as we want him. I love the feel of him as I peel off his underwear and discard it, watching the wanton shape of his body arch after me. I lean down, taking his hard nipple into my mouth and sucking quickly, licking with a delicate tongue. I love the way he arches and stretches, head falling back and mouth opening. He's so hard in my hand I can't help but smirk, I wonder somewhere in the back of my mind if there is was another reason he didn't want me to wake up Jon.

"You and your morning sex." My eyes widen at the sleep grumbling voice as two arms wrap around me and pull me off of Malcolm in a playful roll. I can't help but smile at Jon's warm wide hands as he tumbles over me his lips a tender caress over my neck and shoulders and chest as he flips me over and I land face down before I know what hit me, the Captain straddling my hips from behind and I am more than turned on by his heat on the small of my back. "Attacking poor Malcolm."

Malcolm

Oh Damn. It's only a second between hearing Jon's voice and the overwhelming feeling of Trip gone missing until I see them tumbling together next to me on the bed. It might look like a fight to anyone else, but I recognize the sweetness as Jon lands his hands on Trips chest and shoulders until they settle with Trip upside down sprawled on his stomach. I can't help but smirk at how sexy that is. Jon never has any trouble making the exuberant blonde a puddle of goo and his current running caresses on the other man's back is no acceptation. I love the moan that slides from his mouth and the chuckle that comes from the man behind him. "Mmm, my hero." I whisper sliding up next to the tall man, letting his wide hands pull me in for a kiss.

His lips are warm and delicious, I feel Trip shift beneath us and I know he's watching as Jon's large hand reaches out and slides against the swell of my ass. I love the way he feels, touching me, drawing soft fingers over my skin with a slow appreciation that makes my heart pound. I let my hands move down, thankfully no longer able to feel the raised bump of an angry scar on Jon's abs as I stroke him softly. I feel him glance down at Trip momentarily, still mostly pined by the Captain's naked weight. "What do you want?" He asks me, hands playing with my body slow and sensual.

I moan softly in response, glancing up at him with a devious little smirk. He knows what I want, and doesn't need to ask, but I know he wants to hear me say it. I know that Trip said the older man fantasized about me talking dirty but that was surely an understatement. He loves both my voice and the slight southern accent of the man currently wedged under him. He loves to hear us talk, beg, moan and tease. I can feel him breathe a little faster. I let him wait a moment as I stare into his eyes deep hazel green watching his brain shiver over all the possibilities of what I might want at the moment, but I don't make him wait forever.

"Sir?" I ask, taking the polite route this time, instead of demanding from him, and I can see his little smile form already, because he knows that means I want him to fuck me. That I want him to take control of me and the thought makes him shiver. "do you think you could …convince the Commander to let me fuck him while you fuck me?" I feel him smile and slide down to kiss my neck tongue sliding out to lick my skin and I take advantage of his ear just next to my mouth. I make sure to let my voice drop. Concentrating on how sexy I know he thinks I sound, despite feeling slightly ridiculous. "please…"

"Holy Shit Malcolm" The words I was expected, the source I was not. I glance down at the blonde below us, slightly turned to watch us. Evidently he thinks I sound pretty sexy as well. Maybe because I'm more of the 'silent' type to start with, but it doesn't matter. I'll do or say anything to get these two beautiful men hard.

I smile softly sliding till I lean down over the still trapped man. Sometimes I am relentless. "May I have you on your back sir?" I watch him blink as I kiss him and let our lips move apart whispering against them and never stop gazing into his hot blue eyes. "Because I want to see your face when I'm inside you."

Trip gulped at me, eyes wide, obviously turned on by my request as his lips crush into mine. He melts me again. Exuberant and hot his mouth attacks mine before I suddenly feel hands all over me and I loose track of the world. Somewhere I know Jon is manhandling my ass, sometimes kissing it or nipping, sometimes squeezing and groping until he has wet lubed fingers slowly moving around my puckered hole. I groan at how fast this is going to be and I struggle for balance as the blonde twists beneath me. I take a ragged breath pulling back to peek at the clock. We have time. Plenty of time and I don't want to rush this.

I slide up and kiss Jon, his lips warm, soft and yielding to me, taking a moment to grab my smaller body in his large hands I resist the urge to simply surrender to him like I want to. I want to let these two glorious men just take me over, bend me to their will and rock my world. At the same time, I feel a little guilty at that idea. I slide back and lean down licking out to taste my lover.

Pulling Jon's long thick arousal into my mouth. I can tell by his gasp he is both surprised and happy with the turn of events. He smells strong, his thick flesh straining against my lips as I pull back to kiss the tip softly. I am glad to see that I have both them so close, with Trip flipped over and Jon straddling him I can almost taste them both at once, but I settle for gripping the blonde with one hand stroking him quickly as I glance up at the Captain. His face is amazing to me, the way his mouth hangs open and his tongue moves, licking his teeth softly as his eyes fix on me, watching his thickness move in and out of my mouth as I suck slowly. He is delicious, thick with the taste of his skin and his heat.

His moan in inspiring as I take my time, licking slowly, dragging my lips across his flesh with each motion. I feel his hand hover on the back of my head as his breathing coming harsh and quick. He doesn't guide me, just lets his fingers softly stroke through my hair, petting me gently as I try and swallow him whole all at once. He whispers my name in his husky delicious voice and I swear I can feel him pulse in my mouth. I pull back glancing up at his face as my hand takes place of my mouth and pumps his slick flesh as I gently touched his lips with mine. It seems to pull him from a daze and I swallow his moan as he kisses me. He is an excellent kisser as he sucks my tongue and strokes it with his. I feel my cock jump as I recognize the subtle mimic of my treatment to him. I break the kiss and twist my wrist watching his face contort in pleasure and his breath catch.

Jon however, is not the only hot man I find at my mercy. I glance down at the blonde on the bed, hard long cock still in my hand, pulsing as he looks up with those hot blue eyes. He is so sexy, spread out, eyes trained on both me and Jon, looking his fill. He isn't however, completely willing to let me get no attention. I watch him reach out and let his hands stroke the swell of my ass a fire in his eyes. I groan as he lets his finger sink into me, pushing easily past my very accepting muscle. I lean down letting Trip pull my ass closer to him, a second finger squeezing tightly into me and stretching me, letting a wonderful rush of full sensation ripple through me. "Shit…that's good…" I whisper as I let my knees spread and let him delve both long thick fingers into my body, stretching me deliciously. I waited patently but it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for as he pressed slowly and I couldn't help it as my body moved in reaction. The slow pressure caused my spine to curl and I found myself arching, begging with my body and the moan that I can't suppress.

I look down, watching Trip's face twist, glance down to find Jon has taken over stroking Trip and his hand has also disappeared beneath Trip's soft ass. I feel him move, and I know that both men are ready to end taking their time. I feel myself suddenly pulled and pushed into position, I find my back flush with heat as Jon holds me and Trip slides back, spreading his legs for me.

I don't need any more invitation than that as I lean over the beautiful man beneath me, pushing close to him and feeling his heat as his hands moved over me, his legs bend backward offering me so sweetly, eyes full of love and trust. I slide forward, our hard flesh meeting warmly as I lean down and kiss him. Our lips meet, and I felt his hand on my face. Tenderly touching me, tracing my lips and the touch so light it felt like he was caressing my heart, not my face. I am struck by the sincerity in his eyes as he pulls my attention to him. His words gentle as he whispers, accent thick "love ya darlin'."

I feel Jon's hand reach around and grip me hard, his wide wet palm strokes me, coating me in lubricant as he pulls my hips back and squeezes me. It feels good, his warm hand sliding on my hard cock as he moved to guide me to the small entrance to Trip's body. This is always my favorite part. When I see the blonde's face relax under me and his whole body go lax as he feels me enter him. He's so very tight around me that yet he takes me in easily, my thick length slipping all the way into him in what feels like a single slow stroke.

I can hardly breathe, balls deep in that hot wonderful man beneath me and then there was his voice. Rough and hot and burning in my ears he groans, "Oh fuck…" He whispers, those beautiful blue eyes becoming glassy as he lost himself in sensation of me inside him. I lean down giving him a rough kiss before pulling his hips up off the bed, changing the angle and pounding a few hard strokes into him. I don't hold back, because at this moment I don't want to, I just want to hear him scream and make him mine and make him remember the rest of his day who made his ass sore.

I am not disappointed as his body clenches me in both surprise and pleasure as I change the angle and push into his perfect spot hard. Again and again I give him a few dozen hard mind blowing strokes before I bury myself deep and hold still. I lean forward, forehead on the beautiful sweaty chest of the man beneath me who is panting. His hands come to my head, fingers sinking into my hair and yanking me up to kiss my hot mouth. "Holy hell Malcolm" He whispers against my lips, fingers still tightly holding me. His hot throbbing cock is pinched between us and I know he is close. I know how much he loves it hard and fast and I'm sure that he could come right now if I let him, but I don't. I hold still letting him kiss me, fucking my mouth with his hot wet tongue until he calms down.

I cannot say however, that I was perfectly still, not with Jon's fingers deep in my ass, and then his hard thick length bumped against me. I moan into the other man's mouth, feeling Jon push forward, breaching me. I groan into Trip's mouth, I'm so very hard now, throbbing inside of Trip's body as I am filled to the brim by the Captain. I feel a shiver up my spine at the reminder that I am currently in bed with the two most senior officers on the ship, and it's a naughty rush. Even more, I glance up at the hot blue eyes of the engineer, feeling his love for me on those burning kiss bruised lips and the touch of his fingers in my hair as well as something else. I feel Jon's hands, they run over my back, comforting and soft as he caresses me, so loving as he fills me slowly, stretching me and letting his hand travel to caress my neck and jaw.

In that moment I am lost. The world spinning and the only think I know is that I am full and surrounded and completely at these men's mercy. I also know I'm taken care of. I feel warm soft hands manipulate me as they push my up and put my weight on my arms. Then it was both of them, moving with me at the same time. Jon inside me, his grunts slipping over me. His hands wrapped around me, fingers moving, thrusting firm and yet slow and sweet. I feel myself arch up without the ability to control my body. I'm nothing but reacting now, to the feel of them both. Trip is under me, rolling up his hips and pined oddly to the bed as Jon drives me into Trip. Jon's deep thrusting drives into me and forces me into Trips, our hips are all a blur moving up and down and up and down.

I moan, letting my head lull forward breath moving hot from my lungs and my world reduced to the hot thick cock deep in my ass, so deep so hot, and the feeling of Trip so tight around me. I am lost in the feeling of Jon's hands, of Trip's legs on my chest, bent by the flush pressure of my chest. I feel everything start to tense and I know I'm so very close to coming that I won't be able to hold on anymore.

I moaned, reaching down to stroke Trip but only find myself off balance and struggling for purchase on Trip's thighs and the bed. Jon's hips twitch and thrust, getting rougher and harder and making me closer to coming. "Shit yes" I whisper before I have a second to sensor myself, but I am so glad that I forgot because now Trip is thrusting up and his hand is wrapped around himself, jerking himself off quick with a long groan and I feel him tighten around me.

I feel him. The inside of him and Jon inside of me and I loose a little dignity as I whimper in sensation. I know I am making sounds, sounds of all kinds and I don't care. I feel …tangled, as Jon's free hand reaches around a grip Trip's hard cock for him while Trip newly free hands holds my ass hard pulling the cheeks open for Jon as he pushes and spasm and drives inside me. I am overwhelmed by the heat around me, the heat of flesh inside me.

Jon is delicate and loving and entrancing as he slides his tongue and cheek and nose up and down my back. Thick hands caressing me in long even strokes that make me want to scream and wiggle all at the same time. That, is just what I do. Wiggle. I wiggle my hips under the pressure and brush Trip's hot spot, making him see stars and buck under me, deliberately griping my shoulders in a firm grip and grinding me into him.

The Captain can feel how close I am and he doesn't disappoint. I think I might have just screamed Jon's name as he snaps his hips and I am lost again. Trip is warm and Somehow I am moving in and out of him, I am looking at his face, slack with pleasure, bright hot blue eyes staring into me. He is tight, and tighter when I feel him squeeze around me, one hand buried in my hair, thumb gently and lovingly stroking my cheek while the other rubs his own cock. Hard long strokes that are designed to bring him off.

I feel Jon behind me, overloading all my senses with a hand around my shoulder, pulling me down onto his hard cock, thumb tenderly stroking my collar bone. He is so big, hot and hard filling me up. I can feel all of him and at the same time all of his body warming my back, forehead on my shoulder blades, breath on my skin. His hips snap and he drives into me. So good. So hot. So good.

It doesn't take long, with Jon so deep and Trip so tight. I come hard in a whirlwind of pleasure. I pant out words, something between there names and the term bloody brilliant but I can't be sure what made it out. I am floating on a cloud of soft wonder when I come back to myself. I am trapped in a pile of gooey hot sated flesh. Trip is panting hard, pinned beneath both our weight as he struggles for air but says nothing. He is limp between us, but still pulsing. Jon is no longer hard inside me. He is twitching online slightly and he groans loudly as he slides off and lands beside me. He pulls me, gathering me in his arms to face him and claims my mouth in a tender loving kiss. His fingers touch my jaw, sweet and kind and his breath sucks into his lungs trying to find level ground again.

Then there is Trip sliding in behind me, leaning up and guiding my chin to his. He kisses me, messily almost over my shoulder but delicate and delicious. He tastes great and he feels wonderful against me, but at the moment I am overwhelmed and I am tired so I close my eyes. I hear the tell tail beep of Jon setting the alarm and let myself fall completely asleep. The alarm will wake me up and we'll have to shower quick and dress even quicker but hell…was it worth it.

Jon

I watch Trip's glittering blue eyes as he looks down at the man in our arms with nothing but startling love and then turns those same eyes on me. He's happy. That mind blowing sweet,' never thought it would happen to me' happy he told me about once, and this time I am so glad to be a part of it. His fingers graze softly from Malcolm's shoulder to mine, touching with a gentle caress. "Love ya" He whispers and I smiles at him.

"Love you too." I tell him following his path through Malcolm's shoulder to touch his face.

He closes his eyes with a big smile on his face, fingers stilling on me and I thank whatever god in heaven there is for Trip and his early morning cravings. I can't really say how we got so comfortable together. I don't know when it got easy, but I can guess around the time I was cleared for light duty. With something to do it became easier not to worry solely about us. Now whatever time we have together is just being together, having fun, having sex, or both, well usually at the same time.

It's a little surprising how no one ever even thought to question these two in my cabin. The knowledge that Trip and Malcolm were a couple again was very common, and everyone seemed to ignore the thought that maybe I was in it too. I would be insulted if it weren't for the best. No one appears at all interested in reporting me or confronting me on the manner. I know T'Pol knows. She came here to find Trip in the middle of the night, and she has summoned Malcolm to the bridge from my quarters, something she wouldn't have done unless she already knew he was here.

Regardless of the initial bumbling I have never felt so full, so complete in my life. I kiss Malcolm's hair softly, smoothing it gently with one hand and then stroking Trip's golden locks with a smile. They were right you know. Three is a crowd. But who ever said that crowds were bad?


End file.
